Harry Potter Xover Dump
by PolarPanther
Summary: A place where I will dump incomplete snippets of all the HP x-over plot bunnies that come to me. They span various fandoms and characters.
1. HPXNaruto: Mizukage

**Note:** This is going to be the place where I dump all the possible Harry Potter x-over plot bunnies that occur to me. Most of them will be rough sketches-snippets of things that come to me- not complete or edited by any chance.

I may develop these ideas in to separate stories later but you're free to adopt any ideas you find interesting. Just tell me about it and be kind enough to mention me as the inspiration behind your story.

* * *

**HPXNaruto**

**Main characters:** Ginny Weasley/ Mei Terumi (5th Mizukage)

**Summary:** Harry Potter was too late to save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't want to die. She fought back. An 11 year old redhead wakes up on the border of Kiri and begins a very different journey.

* * *

Ginny Weasley knew she should have paid more attention to her father when he spoke about hexed objects that endanger people's lives. But she had been so excited to finally have something of her own. Something that would listen to her troubles when no one else cared. And something that would encourage when she needed that extra bit of strength to get through another hectic day at Hogwarts.

Which had led to her current predicament.

She stared in disgust at the object that had led her into this dark and creepy place by taking control of her body.

The small diary never looked more sinister that it right then- suspended in air within the faint outline of a hand.

Ginny had stolen the diary from Harry's trunk in an attempt to protect him and Ron from having to deal with Tom. She didn't want either of them to be possessed by the malicious being housed by the diary. But she had forgotten that was in equal danger especially since no one knew about Tom.

There was no one who could protect her now.

As lethargy crept over her body, Ginny decided it was time to be a hero. She didn't have to win a spectacular battle. No, she had to stay focused and not give up so easily.

She was a Gryffindor.

And above that, she was a Weasley.

Her father's voice played out in her head. _"You're special Ginny. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm sure you'll do splendid at Hogwarts."_

She had to make sure that the thing in front of her never got out of this chamber. Ginny had to keep it away from her family.

Her wand hovered mockingly in front of her, beyond the diary.

_Think, Ginny, don't let him win. So what if he has your wand? You can still hurt him._

Her eyes watered and her lungs struggled to take in air as her energy and magic drained away from her. She tried to hold onto her magic blindly.

"Do you really think that you can fight me?" a disembodied voice mocked her.

She glared at the blurry outline.

_What do I do against that_, she thought desperately and cringed at the strong tug on her magic. A torso materialized in front of her. Tom laughed.

_No_, Ginny growled defiantly, and concentrated on her magic.

Blue eyes brightened in triumph at the sudden pause in the movement of her magic.

"I won't let you Tom," Ginny hissed, _not so easily_, and struggled with a renewed confidence.

Tom snarled.

_Concentrate Ginny, if we get the diary, then_… her eyes widened at the rush of energy that flooded her.

She grabbed the diary from the hand, ran towards one of the pillars and started to rip out the pages of the diary.

She gasped as a spell grazed her cheek and caused a trickle of blood to flow out. She'd completely forgotten about her wand.

Tom was still semi-visible. Did tearing pages do anything? She wondered dismally.

_Help, I can't let him get out this chamber, he'll hurt them_ she prayed desperately and tore more pages into shreds, all the while trying to hide from him.

Ginny's heart raced as a song filled the dreary chamber. A beautiful red bird flashed in between her and Tom.

_I'll defeat you Tom_, she thought and bent over the diary glad for the bird's distraction.

A trickle of blood slid down her cheek and onto the torn diary. Her eyes widened as the drop of blood hissed angrily and blackened the pages.

The bird song grew louder and Tom screamed.

_I hope that hurt a lot, Tom._ Ginny's mind gloated as darkness crept across her vision.

*X*X*X*

13 year old Sora Terumi sat on the riverbank, eager to catch some fish. He flicked his reddish brown hair away from his face and hooked his bait.

He threw his line into the muddy water with a sigh and shuffled around to get comfortable. It usually took a while for the fish to bite.

He perked up at the strong tug on his fishing line. _That was fast_, he thought and pulled the line towards him.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of a human shaped something attached to his line. He pulled it cautiously, dragged the body onto the riverbank and turned it over with a sense of dread.

It was a girl with vivid red hair and cold pale skin. He absently searched for pulse and gasped when he found a weak beat under his fingers.

Blue eyes opened and glanced at Sora deliriously as the tiny body coughed up dirty water. Sora watched in awe as all the water on the girl's body evaporated in a hiss of steam.

*X*X*X*

_What happened to Tom?_ Ginny wondered.

She flinched as the red-haired boy stared at her with curiosity and worry. She knew he wasn't Tom. He was too kind and honest to be Tom.

So then where was she and who was he? She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there from the dark chamber.

Ginny eyed the piece of fish, he had placed in her hand, suspiciously. Her stomach rumbled at the scent and the boy chuckled. He shoved another piece of fish towards her and Ginny couldn't help thinking that he reminded her of Ron.

She swallowed and watched the boy. She had a feeling he wanted to know her name. Ginny was proven correct when he pointed to himself, enunciated slowly, "Sora" and then pointed to her questioningly.

She didn't think Ginny was a suitable name here. Wherever here was. He frowned at her silence.

After a bit of consideration, the boy pointed to her with a solemn expression. "Mei"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Mei?" that didn't sound too bad, it would help her fit in until she found out more about this place.

He seemed delighted at her voice and repeated, "Mei…Sora" while pointing to her and himself.

"Sora" she nodded and bit into her second piece of fish.

*X*X*X*

Ginny watched Sora get into position. His hands moved slowly, fingers moving into certain formations before he put a hand to his mouth. A torrent of water gushed out of his mouth, through his half open hand and into the river.

Blue eyes widened in awe. "Wicked" Ginny uttered. Magic was one thing, but seeing Sora doing something without a wand was definitely amazing. Sora turned to her with a cheesy grin and said, "sugoi, ne?"

Her lips quirked and she agreed, "sugoi"

Ginny turned to him and watched as he mimed teaching her. She nodded at him; after all she didn't have a wand anymore.

Two hours later, Ginny's head buzzed with new information. So what if she couldn't quite speak Sora's language yet. She'd learn. She'd survive. She'd become stronger.

*X*X*X*

"Sora nii-san" Ginny shouted in warning as the swordsman slashed down the boy.

With an enraged hiss all the broken twigs around her rose into the air and shifted into thin pointed needles.

"Mei?" Sora gasped as the needles pierced the man in front of him from every angle. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Sora turned back to find the red haired girl struggling to stand up. "You really over did it, this time, Mei. I told you not to get involved" he said and helped her stand.

"This is why I told you need more training. You have no stamina." He said patiently

Ginny groaned. "Exercise is one thing, you're training is torture"

"That's only…"

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm starting late. And the only way I can grow strong is if I practice" Ginny mimed.

Sora glanced at her, "I liked it better when you couldn't speak a word. You were so obedient back then."

*X*X*X*

"Are you sure you remember the exact sequence of seals, Mei?" Sora asked.

Ginny twitched in annoyance, "of course, it's been almost a year since you showed me these things. Just let me try it already"

"Maybe we should wait some more, just to be safe…"

Ginny ignored him and her hands flowed into familiar positions. Her eyes widened as an all too familiar feeling accompanied her flow of chakra. Her magic was getting pulled out and being concentrated in her mouth. But she couldn't stop the technique now.

With a slight trepidation she released the technique.

Her eyes widened as a hiss of steam emerged from her mouth and onto the river causing it to evaporate and fill the air with mist. Sweat beaded her face as she turned to Sora with a nervous chuckle.

"I thought you were trying a water technique that I had showed"

Ginny coughed, "that was your technique"

Sora frowned in concentration. "Come here" he took her to the river and dipped her hand in.

Ginny sputtered but Sora ignored her and said, "Try to make that evaporate"

"Huh?"

"Just try it. The day I found you in the river, you sort of managed to make all the water on your body evaporate. I didn't think much of it then, but maybe, it's some sort of bloodline limit"

"Bloodline limit?" Ginny asked fearfully. She knew Mist's stance on those.

"if it is…" Sora said, "I won't let anything happen to you"

She looked into his eyes and nodded at the truth in them. She concentrated on her hand for a few minutes.

Nothing happened.

"I don't think…"she paused. Her magic was moving. To her hand. She watched with wide eyes as the water on her hand dried off.

Sora ruffled her hair, "I knew you were special."

*X*X*X*

"I now present to you, our new Mizukage, Mei Terumi" the old man hollered to the assorted crowd of shinobi below.

Ginny lifted her hat triumphantly. She'd do her best to rebuild this village. They'd finally managed to end that man's rule. She'd make sure to protect everyone who had helped her get this position. Everyone who had fought alongside her and sacrificed their lives to bring Mist out from the dark ages.

Ginny smiled sadly. Zabuza would have laughed his head off. She had become Mizukage. Who would have thought it possible?

*X*X*X*

Ginny called her magic and pulled her chakra as she ran through several seals combining two different elements to take care of the threat.

She despised those red eyes. They reminded her of old nightmares- of gigantic snakes, diaries and of him. Tom.

"Youton: Youkai no Jutsu" Lava gushed out of her mouth melting everything in its path. She'd do her best to get rid of this Uchiha.


	2. HPXEragon

**HPXEragon**

**Main characters:** Hermione Granger/Saphira

**Summary:** Saphira gets glimpses of a life where she was human. She ignores it as best as she can. But old bonds cannot be broken and her memories refuse to be ignored.

* * *

She struggled as she felt something prickle at her skin. Something prodded her consciousness and woke her up from her deep slumber. Her eyes opened to a blanket of darkness.

_Where was she? _Something was keeping her from moving and it was dark. _So dark_.

Her body twitched as she felt the spike of energy somewhere above her. _And where was the energy coming from? Outside? There was a place outside the dark?_

She wanted to go there- to the place where the comforting and familiar energy was.

But her body wouldn't move. _Am I stuck here? No, I can get out of here. It's my choice. Move. I want to get out._

She struggled once more, eager to reach the tantalizing energy and to be free. With a powerful lurch she slammed upwards. A cold gust of air reached her sensitive nose.

She ignored the slight pain on the top of her nose and pushed forward eagerly, breathing in new scents.

With a crack, the rest of her bindings fell away from her body and she reveled in her new freedom. Her eyes took in everything around her. She tottered uncertainly as she moved her limbs on the flat ground sniffing around for a trace of the energy. She snapped her head up as her ears caught sounds of movement.

She paused as she recognized the scent and energy from the being in front of her. The creature moved towards her with an extended arm and touched her snout. Images flashed through her mind as she felt herself connect to the other being.

Human. Dragon. Protect. Life. She blinked and looked at the human sprawled on the wooden ground in front of her. Her blue snout nudged the boy's cheek gently waiting for him to move again.

When he sat up, she sent her feelings of hunger towards the newly opened space in her mind.

*X*X*X*

She glanced at the world around her curiously as she perched from her human's shoulder. Everything he said filled her mind with familiar phrases and things. She didn't like when he left her behind, all alone in the cold. But she waited patiently. She spent her time flying through the sky, wings cutting through the air.

The day he came to her and told her he was leaving, she knew she had to act. Going through her memories, she formed a single word and sent it to his mind, "Eragon."

When he raced away from her, she knew that he understood. When he came back, she was thrilled that he spoke to her as an equal. He spoke of his cousin. But the best part was when he decided to name her.

She snickered as he listed off male names and grinned when he realized that she was female. After many tries, he asked her, "Are you Saphira?"

The name felt…wonderful. "Yes" she approved in satisfaction.

*X*X*X*

Saphira landed next to Eragon and listened as he recalled his encounter with two ghastly creatures in his town. Rage built up in her mind as images of death and destruction flashed through her mind. Masks, blood, green lights and lots of fire.

She let out a roar as memories of loss and pain called out for revenge. _Oaths betrayed, souls killed! Blood everywhere. Murderers._

When Eragon climbed on her back, she rose up into the air, eager to get him away from danger.

*X*X*X*

The first time, she met Brom she thought he looked very familiar- white hair and knowledgeable eyes. When he spoke to her, she realized that he had once been like Eragon- a rider.

As he patted her gently, she became aware of the history of the dragons- of things like the slaughter of Doru Areaba. She knew it was because Brom had shared part of his knowledge unknowingly. And she knew that dragons learnt things from the consciousness of the land.

But that didn't explain why she dreamt of a glittering castle filled with humans. A castle, that didn't have dragons or riders. A castle, that made her heart ache more than thoughts about the slaughter of Doru Areaba.

*X*X*X*

Saphira's mind whirled as Eragon told her about his magical attack. He'd been able to make use of fire with just a word. As she listened to Brom explain the rules of magic, she wondered why she felt a bit envious of Eragon.

She closed her eyes, but couldn't get rid of images of floating blue flames that listened to her every command.

*X*X*X*

Her body tingled in anticipation as they stood waiting for the Urgals to come through the opening. This feeling of battling- of protecting something important felt very familiar to her.

Saphira knew that they were outnumbered. She knew that there was a chance that they could be defeated. But she knew that she couldn't give up. _They_ wouldn't have given up. _We three would have been at the frontlines of such a battle. _

When Eragon battled the Shade, she knew that he needed help. He always got into trouble just like…she pushed the distracting memories away eager to reach Eragon.

She let the elf on her back and flew down through the broken Isidar Mithrim. She felt something familiar well up in her as she let out a deep burst of flame. Bright hot flames tinged with a familiar blue raced through her mouth and into the air. _Bluebell flame_, she thought idly.

*X*X*X*

The forest of the elves brought forth another slew of memories. Centaurs, unicorns and even a giant. Saphira glanced at the old trees surrounding her and wondered if beings such as centaurs existed. No one seemed to know about them. No tales or lore of magical creatures other than dragons.

If they didn't exist here, then why could she picture them so clearly in her mind?

*X*X*X*

Saphira snarled at the red dragon in front of her. How dare this dragon side with Galbatorix?

She raged, pushing through the red dragon's mental defenses as they battled in the air. With a snarl, she bit down on the red neck and managed to establish a connection to the other dragon.

Her eyes widened at the images she found hidden in the other dragon's mind. Huge stone statues on a large board and two tiny humans in the front waiting for instructions.

Within a minute of contact, she knew.

"Ron?"

The red dragon looked at her with pained eyes, "Hermione?"

*X*X*X*

Saphira listened to Eragon tell the others about his battle with Murtagh. Her mind flew back to her last conversation with Ron…no, Thorn.

"The third dragon egg. I saw it. It's green in colour. An emerald green"

He didn't say anything else as he flew away. He didn't need to. There was only one person who they associated with that colour. If they were both here, then he was definitely here too.

"Wait for us Harry. We'll find a way to get you! I'll find a way to save Ron and fix this." She thought resolutely thinking of Ron being controlled by Galbatorix. They'd be free.

* * *

A/N: Odd? Well that's to be expected- it's a plot bunny! They're odd by nature. I never said any of these were going to be 'normal'.

Polar.


	3. HPXTransformers

**HP X Transformers**

**Characters:** Harry Potter/ Optimus Prime

**Summary:** Optimus prime was unsure of what the future held for the cybertronions. The all spark may have been destroyed but it never completely left its creations. Now it reaches out and grasps another chosen one to teach help its creations learn how to live.

**Warning:** This one is just an intro- not snippets of understandable plot like my previous entries.

* * *

"Oh bother" Harry mused as he walked past the old park. He heard muffled footfalls and immediately spun on his heels to look behind him. The sun cast a muted orange glow on the deserted street corner. A bird twittered in the distance as green eyes glanced around warily.

"I really need to get some sleep," the fifteen year old mumbled tiredly.

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration and continued walking. People were beginning to come out into the streets and get into their daily routine.

He watched in envy as a pair of kids walked with their mother, smiling without a care in the world. He stood still on the pavement watching the trio on the other side of the road. The little boy looked very energetic and constantly strayed from his mother; his younger sister on the other hand seemed unnaturally still and clutched her mother's hand tightly. Harry barely had a chance to get a look at the woman when the young boy ran out onto the street right in the path of an oncoming car.

The mother seemed oblivious. In fact, everyone seemed oblivious to the boy's actions. Hardly able to stop himself, Harry jumped in the way, clutching the boy firmly and tolled out of harm's way. Harry barely registered a fierce burning on his arm before he felt compelled to look at the child's face. A wide beaming smile unsettled Harry as his eyes locked onto the little boy's eyes. Bright blue orbs glowed in understanding and amusement making Harry unable to look away.

The blue orbs engulfed him in a warm tingly sensation that made him close his eyes, unafraid of what was happening. He felt a pull on his shoulders. He opened his eyes but his vision was filled with nothing but endless blue and his ears thrummed with the roar of passing wind, calm yet energetic if that made sense.

Unable to stop what was happening but instinctively knowing that it was life changing, Harry closed his eyes and started to pray. "Oh, sweet Merlin…" his words came out in hurried gasps, unsure and afraid.

He was weightless and unmoving. Sounds failed to reach him but he knew the bright light still circled around him. His eyelids failed to block out the brightness. He let out an audible whoosh of air as he fell on the hard surface. The energy clung to him unwilling to leave, but it gave Harry a gentle pat before disappearing completely.

Harry clutched the wand hidden in his clothes tightly and opened his eyes. And immediately closed them. The blue sky over him was too bright.

He groaned and tried again.

A barren sandy desert greeted him. He turned back to find an old abandoned, but important looking building.

His shirt clung to his back as he heaved himself up. A thick cloud of dust rose in the air as he patted his clothes languidly.

He straightened his glasses and took stock of his bearings. The sun was the only thing he really recognized. Unsure of what to do, he moved in the direction of the building.

He had barely moved when a thunderous roar caught him by surprise. Tilting his eyes heaven ward he was greeted by the sight of a sleek plane coming in his direction. Harry was torn between waving down the plane or hiding away from being found by the military.

Of course all that changed when a missile came streaking in his direction. Or more specifically to the building behind him.

"what the bloody…"Harry said, arms raised above his head, unable to move his body.

A loud crash and a slight tremor under his feet made him look up. The missile seemed to have crashed far away from where he was standing. With a jolt, Harry realized that he had apparated due to accidental magic.

There was a roar of engines behind him. A black truck and another red and blue truck moved at unbelievable speeds towards the plane that was still flying while carrying out unbelievable aerial manures.

His eyes widened as the two trucks changed into huge robots in the blink of an eye. The black one fired at the retreating plane while the other one noticed Harry.

Harry watched in a mixture of horror and anticipation as the giant metallic robot thing stopped a few scant feet away from him. He pointed his wand unsurely at the large metallic robot who stared at him.

"Are you hurt?" a slightly metallic voice rang out.

Harry gaped in confusion. He had seen the mouth move along with the words. There was only one thought going through his mind at that point.

"You talked!" he squeaked and then slapped a hand over his traitorous mouth.

The robot in front of him blinked. "Are you hurt?" the robot repeated.

"No, uh, not at all," Harry replied unsure of what he was supposed to do in the situation. Hands clutching his wand tightly, Harry asked, "um, where am I?"

The robot blinked again, "We are just outside mission city"

Harry swallowed thickly, "Mission City?"

Harry blinked. The robot had asked him something and it made the robot look like a living. What an absurd notion. But he answered it none-the-less.

"I'm fine, just a bit confused." Harry frowned and pushed his wand into a pocket, but still keeping a grip on it. "And very lost apparently" Harry muttered to himself trying to remember any place called Mission City.

The robot stared at him for a good moment before leaning closer. Harry shuffled back and fell backwards but the robot came closer until Harry was staring into a bright blue light. An eye socket. The robot's eye.

A blue similar to the odd boy he had saved.

"Why do you feel like the All Spark?" the robot questioned in confusion.

"Er?" Harry blurted out. _Little boy creature, when I get back home and find you, you're going to be in a world of pain_, Harry thought idly. He flinched as he heard a child like giggle echo in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Silly plotbunnies- stay away! *huddles under blanket*.

Oddly enough this is just an intro plot- my Transformers' knowledge is very sketchy at the moment, so I couldn't come up with something to continue this with. But the main idea was the All Spark communicating through Harry. And Harry gaining the ability to manipulate technology- not so much creating life but building machine/weapon things.


	4. HPXFinal Fantasy 7

**HPXFF7**

**Main Characters**: Harry Potter

**Summary:** Gaia will do anything to protect its children. Even abduct other world's heroes if it needs to.

* * *

"Harry, think of the possibilities, this green liquid, whatever it is could give us the answers to so many questions." Hermione said and held up a vial of green liquid. "I'm sure you recognize the colour, there's no mistaking it!"

"So the colour does resemble the Killing Curse, but what does that have to do with me? I'm not even with your department. Auror trainee, remember?"

"Harry, the potential to use this as a weapon is really strong. Just drop it into some water source and you'd have many people sick if not dying."

Harry frowned at the green liquid. "Did someone…"

"We lost contact with David a week ago. When we found him and examined his body, we found this in his blood. There's no doubt this was the cause."

"Do you know where it came from?" Harry said and took a seat in front of Hermione's cluttered desk.

"We have a general location of it from the notes left behind. But we're going to track it down on foot." Hermione said and shoved the vial into Harry's hands.

They both gasped as the liquid shook violently in the vial.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Harry said and pushed the vial onto the table.

"Definitely not. It's back to normal now" They both stared at the calm vial.

"Did you know that would happen?"

"No…I, well I suppose I felt you'd be the best person to contact about it, you know with the dying and... I didn't expect that! I just thought you'd be helpful for tracking down the source." Hermione shrugged and picked up the vial carefully.

Harry groaned and shuffled away. "Just because…"

Hermione sighed and shifted in her chair. "There's another thing. I think, maybe just maybe, since you wielded all three hallows at one point, maybe whatever this is, won't affect you."

"Are you asking me to collect the other hallows?"

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "No I…oh I don't know anymore. Before seeing that reaction I thought that maybe this thing had to be ingested. But it seems to be a bit more sentiment that we thought."

"But that was the first time it reacted like that, right?" Harry leaned back in his seat and eyes the green vial. Hermione nodded. "All right, so what do you want me to do?"

X-X-X-X-X

Harry looked up from his map. According to everything they had gone through, David had found the liquid just as his magical equipment started to go haywire.

Harry pulled out some of the equipment but paused as the air around him electrified with an odd sense of energy. He dropped the gadgets, pulled out his wand and followed the energy towards a dark lake like structure in the depths of the forest.

He gaped at the sudden increase in pressure all around him. A familiar green liquid erupted from the lake and rose into the air crawling towards him. But as it rose in the air, it transformed into gaseous green wisps of energy.

_Dammit, I need to shield._ "Protego Totalus" He pushed a lot of magic into the spell hoping to create a strong barrier. _Good thing Auror training game me some semblance of magical input for my spells._

_Wait a minute, even if it looks gaseous now, this is the liquid death… I need a physical barrier to stop it from coming into contact with my skin. I'm a bit slow today!_

With an irritated wave of his wand, he accioed a large rock, placed it in front of him and apparated to another corner just as the energy reached the location. He closed his eyes and waited for the tell tale shattering and impact of the green liquid on the rock.

So he was very surprised when nothing shattered.

He opened his eyes and flinched back.

The green liquid had swerved around the huge rock, flowed towards his apparated location and had stopped mere inches from his face.

He let the boulder fall to the ground.

It didn't faze the green energy that undulated and twirled around in front of Harry. _It seems a bit sentient. Is that even possible? I guess Hermione was right in that aspect._

Harry took a step back and groaned when the energy inched forward. _Definitely some form of sentience! I wonder…_

"Er, Hello?" Harry said and watched as the energy paused and condensed in front of him. "Can you understand me?"

A strong wind blew around him as the green energy made an odd sniffing motion and moved once again. Before Harry could do anything the energy leapt forward and surrounded him in a thin wall of green.

He prodded it and was dismayed to find that it didn't break or separate.

_**Harry ….Potter**_

Harry shuddered at the inhuman voice. _What do I do now? If only…_

_**Do not fear! We do not wish to harm you**_

Harry withheld a snort. _Yeah right._

_**We're sorry but this must be done…**_

Determination and irritation flared up in Harry and he snarled. "Stupefy."

Even before the spell reached the wall of green, Harry knew it wouldn't do much. And as the spell rebounded and came back to him coated with green Harry wondered why he always got the short end of things.

X-X-X-X-X

Harry woke up to a world of green. He sat up and gasped in surprise as he caught sight of a brown haired woman seated in front of him.

She gave him a kind smile. "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry clenched his fingers as he caught sight of her eyes- green eyes that glowed like the energy all around them. "What are you?"

"I was called Ifalna" the lady said with a gentle smile.

_That doesn't answer anything._ Harry repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Where exactly am I and why are you staring at me like I should know all this."

Ifalna smiled and lifted an arm. Harry bit his lip as the arm dissolved into familiar bits of green energy.

"You're not human." Harry said and shook his head. "You're the…" Harry paused. _Energy?_ _No that doesn't seem right!_

"Welcome to Gaia."

X-X-X-X-X

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Because you were the easiest to pull through. You died! Your body is more in tune with the space in between world than any other person."

"How do you know all that? If this is a different dimension, then how could you possibly know about my world and hat happened?" Harry said with a tinge of confusion.

"Earth is not as far as you think." The lady said enigmatically. "Bonds can transcend time, space and even reality."

"You don't want to give me a straight answer, do you? What is this, some kind of punishment for not dying properly?" Harry scoffed in anger.

The lady in front of him raised her hands and placed it on his forehead gently. A rush of images flooded his mind. Large wings. Red hair. Bright smiles. A grey creature suspended in green. A silver haired man surrounded by flames. Blue eyes dimming with pain. A large meteor crashing down. Red eyes riddled with guilt.

"What?" Harry gasped and shuddered as the green energy around him settled over his skin. The cool energy eased most of his uneasiness after watching the horrific images. Then he chocked back a laugh, "let me guess, that's the future"

"Yes" Ifalna said.

"And since I'm here, obviously I'm supposed to do something about it."

Ifalna looked at him cautiously but nodded.

Harry bit his lip and rubbed his forehead. "Why? Why me. This, I'm not from here, why are you dragging me into this?"

Ifalna motioned for him to follow. As the walked forward the green energy parted ways, "We're not allowed to interfere directly. It's against the rules. But there are no rules about others interfering…"

"What exactly…"

"That is up to you."

"You do realize I could make things worse." Harry said.

"We have faith in you!"

"That makes one of us." Harry shook his arm trying to get rid of the green energy sticking to his skin.

"Well this is our stop."

Harry glanced around and gave his companion a bland stare. "Are you sure? Looks the same to me"

Ifalna waved her hand and the bottom turned clear. Harry caught sight of a familiar head of red hair and a black wing. _He looks familiar. This can't be good._

"We hoped you'd have more time. But it took us a while to find you and bring you here."

"You can't be…" Harry said.

"Even if we couldn't give them a better childhood, we can give them a better future. You can…"

"If I say no, will you send me back?"

Ifalna gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! All right, I'll do it. But it's not because you're telling me to." Harry said. "I just like the idea of blowing up some buildings to get rid of the bad guys! Saving the world is just… well it's not all it's cut out to be!"

* * *

A/N: Ahh I'm so glad to be back writing odd plots! Even if I did leave out a lot of things!

Polar


	5. HPXTransformers Ch3 Sequel

**HPXTransformers** (contd. from chapter 3)

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter/ All Spark

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched the people all around him move with purpose. _What am I doing here? This is beyond crazy._

Harry walked away from the crowd of people and wandered around till he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Scrap metal and piles of other things littered the area. Harry glanced around trying to gain his bearings. _I guess this is some kind of dumping room for metal scrap. Do the robots eat metal?_

**No!** The childish voice giggled in the back of his mind.

_What the… You talked!_ Harry thought incredulously. _Why didn't you say anything before? Laughing every time didn't help me when I tried to explain my situation to them. I thought I was going crazy. All this time you were really in there. _

**Silly! You weren't letting me through. **

_Then how did I hear you laughing all the time. _

**You were blocking out my words**.

_Ridiculous, I don't have any Occulumency skills to do that. How are you in my mind anyway? _ Harry walked forwards and pulled up on of the shinier pieces of metal.

**That's a nice make. Steel with hints of silver in there. **

_Wonderful. _Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the piece back into the pile. _So are you going to tell me anything?_

**First let me show you something! Take that piece up once again. Hold it flat over there and take that black colored circular piece from there. Yes that one and place it on top. Those large chunks over there are perfect, move them over. You'll need to get some sand and water too. **

Harry sighed but followed the instructions as best as he could. He walked to one of the washrooms with an empty bottle and filled it with water. The sand wasn't too difficult to obtain- the base was in the desert, after all- but he did get some odd looks from the few soldiers that did see him holding a plateful of sand. _What does this have to do with getting answers?_

**First I need to show you what I am.**

_Aren't you the All Spark? They kept asking me if I'd ever heard of it and said that I felt like it._

The voice in the back of his head seemed to sigh sadly. **Not anymore. I'm broken and incomplete. **

_You mean dead?_ Harry wondered with a frown.

The was a short silence before the being in his mind laughed. **No, not dead. I'm not human…**

_Yes, I got that part_. Harry retorted.

**Do you remember what they told you about the All Spark?**

Harry shuffled through the content of another box awkwardly. _They said it created life. But it got destroyed in battle._

The voice hmmed in agreement. **Originally the All Spark had the ability to create. Before being able to create life, it used to create things. But it could only make things from metal because it was bound to a metallic form. Metal was the only thing it knew to work with.**

Harry sat down heavily suddenly unable to say anything. His mind seemed to fill with images of things he had never seen before. But before he could concentrate on them they vanished and got replaced by other images.

**But most planets lacked useful metal. So the All Spark worked hard to create the perfect kind of metal. It altered the base structures of existing metals with organic objects and combined them with various gases until it created the perfect metal to work with. **

Harry suddenly felt a deep sense of accomplishment that also quickly passed.

**The All spark molded many things and covered the entire planet with metal. It was like art.**

**Eventually after millennia of experimenting, the All Spark was able to give life to some of its creations. And the first Cybertonians came into existence.**

_You're…_ Harry said in awe.

**No. Let me finish.** The voice said. **The All Spark reshaped itself to fit in to the new society it had created. It wanted to be closer to its creations. Soon it became revered as their creator and all was right with the world. The All Spark gave complete control of its power over to his creations.**

Harry clutched his chest as a deep sorrow seemed to fill him. _Please…_

**Forgive me. I forgot to keep myself in check.**

Harry breathed in relief as the foreign emotions disappeared from him_. I think I know what happens after that. Someone decided to go evil and use the All Spark for some evil plan that destroyed the peace. And I guess the good guys saved the All Spark by sending it away._

Harry can feel the amusement from the being.** Something like that. The All Spark came here and was found by humans. It was astounded by the organic life forms. And though it could have made another Cybertron, it decided to watch the humans.**

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. _Thank you for not converting everything on our planet to metal. I like it the way it is._

**The All spark thought so too.** The being said softly. **Even when it got locked away for experiments, the All Spark still thought the planet was beautiful. It helped the humans create technology but deliberately slowed down the pace of their advancement when it could. It didn't want the planet to change.**

_Why do you keep saying 'it'? You are the All Spark._ Harry said.

**Let me finish.**

Harry groaned but shifted to a more comfortable position as the being continued to speak.

**I suppose the bond between creator and creations is not easily broken. They came here. Optimus Prime knew that destroying the All Spark would keep this planet safe from the cybertronian conflict. **

_He destroyed the All Spark? But… _Harry gasped in horror.

**If the All Spark fell into the wrong hands, it would have been forced to destroy this planet. It didn't have the ability to do anything out of free will in the hands of its creations.**

Harry stamped down his horror at the possible scenarios that could have occurred.

**At the moment of its destruction, something in this planet gave the All Spark a choice. It was forced to split into two parts. One part that could create metals and inanimate objects and another that could put life into inanimate objects.**

Something seemed to click in Harry's mind. _You're one half?_

**Yes.**

_Please tell you're not the half that can put life into things._ Harry got a faint impression of confusion. _I do not want to have some God like thing…_ Harry paused in embarrassment as the being laughed at him loudly.

**No. I'm the half that creates metals and inanimate things.**

_Why me? Why are you talking to me?_

**It's like you're here and yet not completely there. You're the only person on this planet I was able to reach out and connect with in my current state. I'm able to access my powers through you.**

_What?_

**Did I forget to mention that?**

_Yes! Yes you forgot._ Harry took a deep breath. _Wait does that mean you just existed after the split unable to…_

**My other half stayed in the remaining original metal form and had access to the life giving powers, but I was stuck just watching the world. Without a physical body I was powerless. So I traveled and then I found you. **

_That's…_ Harry struggled to find the right words.

**I'm sorry. I just got so excited when I found out. So I…**

_Decided to kidnap me?_ Harry supplied helpfully

**Yes, that…No! That wasn't it!**

For the first time since he started talking to the being, Harry felt his lips twitch into a wide grin. _No wonder you sound like a kid._

XXXXX

Harry gasped as warmth traveled down the length of his arms and light emerged from the tips of his fingers. A soft cackle and hiss filled the room as the water evaporated.

Harry closed his eyes as the light around his fingers brightened to a frightening intensity. Harry felt something rough scratch across the surface of his skin but kept his eyes closed and realized that the sand was moving over his skin.

Metal screeched and moved under his fingers with a rush of air. Harry's mind filled with details he couldn't understand. As soon as it started, it was over. The warmth in his hands receded and silence filled the room.

Harry opened his eyes stared in awe at the large object in front of him. He prodded it gently with his finger and gasped at the smooth feel of the blue tinted metallic surface. _What is this?_

**Give it to Ratchet, the medical officer. He'll know what to do with it.**

_Wait. What's the matter? You sound…_

**I'm just a little tired. It's hard to work from inside a human body. It takes effort to push enough of my energy through without hurting you. Working with metal in this form is harder than I thought…**

_But I thought you were using my magic as well._

**I did. Your magic is a big help. I couldn't have made anything if you weren't here.**

_Well, there's no way I can lift that. It's almost as big as I am._ Harry frowned at the object in front of him.

**Aren't you a wizard?**

_I can't just use my magic like that. I mean the ministry…_

**They won't know. They can't find you here. Since you're letting me work through you I'm shielding you from prying eyes.**

_That's convenient, I suppose. _Harry rubbed the metal object in front of him thoughtfully. _Am I…_

**You're allowed to go back anytime you wish. But I will have to leave you when you go to that castle.**

_But I'm the only thing keeping you…_

**Don't worry yourself over it.** The voice faded from Harry's mind.

XXXXX

Harry entered the large room where Ratchet was working with a computer of some sort. _Thank Merlin he's here. I'm not made for sneaking around a military base with a large thing floating above me. Last time I ever do something like this._

"Uh, Mr. Ratchet?"

The large robot bent down and looked Harry curiously. Harry held up the odd creation. "This is for you."

The robots eyes seemed to brighten as he focused on the object. Harry stayed still for a long time as Ratchet did some sort of scan. After a series of buzzing and soft clicks, the robot gently accepted the object.

"Thank you for making this."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I didn't…"

Harry paused when he noticed he had gathered an audience or robots who were all staring at him with varying degrees of awe and shock. _When did they all get here?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: This was supposed to be in ch.3 but it was too incomplete back then. I don't know what inspired me to flesh this part out- maybe an All Spark muse?

Parts of this feels like it belongs to some environmental campaign. Must be because Discovery channel's 'Boom de ya da' song was stuck in my head.

What did Harry make? I don't really know! But it must have been really impressive.


	6. HPXLotR

**HPXLotR**

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley

**Summary:** Having a magical battle when surrounded by mysterious magical items is never a smart move. But everything happens for a reason.

* * *

Harry felt himself falling. By his side, Ron and Hermione screamed as they bumped in to him as they too fell with him.

The world went by in a whiz of colour and light, but Harry couldn't discern anything. Suddenly Harry could see a clear blue sky above him. He closed his eyes as panic gripped him. _What's happening to us?_

Out of the nowhere, a loud screech reached his ears and his body jolted as something hard grabbed his body from mid-air.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. A large feathered bird's body blocked out his view of the sky and his hands rested along the hard scales of a gigantic claw. He turned and found Hermione clinging to his shoulder with a vice like grip.

"Ron?" Harry turned around in panic. He breathed in relief when he saw Ron looking dazed in the bird's other claw.

Within minutes the bird's speed changed and it dipped down. _Oh no it's going to land, what do I do? Is it going to eat us now?_

The bird was oddly gentle and it took great care to place them on the ground first before it landed on the hard terrain.

When the bird landed a little away from them, Harry caught sight of its head and gasped in awe, his momentary panic of being eaten forgotten.

Hermione rose beside him and said, "An eagle? I've never heard of such large eagles before."

"Istari," the large majestic eagle bowed its head slightly. "I am Gawhain."

Ron blinked and muttered slowly, "It spoke. The eagle spoke."

"Say something back, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Politely."

_Why me?_ Harry bowed down to the eagle. "Thank you for saving us from a terrible fall…er, Lord Gawhain."

"I am no Lord, Istari. I am merely one of the many eagles under Gwaihir."

"Either way, we really appreciate your help." Harry said. _And the fact that you're not eating us._

The eagle leaned down and placed its head at eye level with Harry and the others. "You look rather young, Istari. In fact, you're almost Halflings or the little hatchlings of Man. Tell me, why have you assumed this form? Surely it would hinder any work you try to do with any of the races."

_And I'm officially lost._ Harry turned to Hermione, "Would you like to take that one, Hermione?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Gondor," Harry said with finality. "They're at the frontlines, right? They'll need all the help they can get."

Ron nodded. "Besides if we make a nuisance of ourselves, wouldn't the dark lord concentrate on us?" He paused abruptly with a dismayed look. "Oh Merlin, are we out of our minds?"

Hermione smiled.

"The Lady of Lothlorien sent you gifts. She said you wouldn't be content with staying here." Gwaihir nodded to one of the other eagles who came forward and placed a large cloth sac in front of them with a loud clank and thud.

They went forward curiously and looked at the items in the back.

"Armour? Is this for us?" Harry looked at the gleaming metal pieces in his hand.

Gwaihir nodded. "In the air, arrows can still cut you down."

"In the air? You mean…"

"There are some here who would be honoured to ride out with you against the darkness, Istari. In fact, my brother Landroval's children are rather insistent on it."

x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry looked up at the three eagles that had volunteered to go with them.

Gawhain nodded. "Too long have we hidden away from the conflict against the darkness! We will help you, Istari for the sake of this land."

"And we know you will not treat us as mere pack mules," Thelmir added with a haughty look.

"Thank you," Hermione said, "after all, you know this land better than we do."

Forean fluffed his wings. "It'll be interesting to do something different. And I've always wanted to know if the meat of animals tastes different in the east."

"Well, first things first, you have to stop calling us Istari. We're not like Gandalf, you know," Harry said.

x-x-x-x-x

Gawhain dove and clawed viciously at the large reptilian beast. Harry raised his hand and uttered as many cutting and exploding spell as he could manage while tightening his hold on Gawhain's saddle. The beast screeched in pain as thick black blood oozed out of the large cuts.

"How dare you come between our prey?" the thing on the creature's back hissed.

Harry grimaced at the disgusting feelings of fear and helplessness welled out of him and crawled over his skin. _So this is what a Nazgul does. No wonder the men down there are in no condition to fight._ "Get ready, Gawhain."

x-x-x-x-x

They landed in the ruins of Osgiliath, weary but happy with their small victory. The men of Gondor looked at the eagles with slight fear but did not attack or move back.

One of the men came forward, his grey eyes clear and sincere as he bowed slightly to all of them. "I am Faramir of Gondor, I thank you for your aid. We are most indebted to you."

Harry jumped off Gawhain's back as Ron and Hermione clambered down to the ground. "You don't owe us anything. As long as you continue to fight, we're always willing to help."

Faramir looked startled as he got a good look at the three of them on the ground.

Harry sighed. "We're not that young, you know. We're sixteen." He turned to Ron and the eagles, "Are you all right?"

"We'll just need water," Gawhain said. "It'll be best for us to stay in case there's another attack."

Faramir looked up at the eagles in surprise but he quickly recovered and said, "We have a few meat rations, if you'd like, great Eagles."

Gawhain leaned down, "your kindness does you well, Faramir of Gondor. But your men need the sustenance more than we do."

"Besides we're well stocked," Ron said as he pulled a large cloth bag from Forean's back. "If anything, Hermione would tell us to offer you some food which I completely second because you all look like you could use some energy."

"Thank you," Faramir said sincerely.

"Ron, he's Ron. I'm Harry. This is Gawhain, Forean and Thelmir and Hermione is the one who ran to heal your injured while we weren't paying attention."

"How does she always manage to sneak away?" Ron shook his head.

Thelmir huffed. "You two are rather unobservant. I've been keeping an eye on her ever since her feet touched ground."

_I'm surprised you're not following her like a worried mother as always._ Harry thought blandly and shared an exasperated look with Ron.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry stood in the corner of the tent with Ron and Hermione and stifled a yawn. "I'm surprised they're calling us to a war meeting."

"Why? We've been helping Gondor for almost a year now," Hermione said. "And we're representing the eagles, here. It makes sense that we'd be called to participate in this."

Ron snorted and tightened the cloak around him. "I just wish we'd had some more time for sleep before all this."

The tent flap opened and two black haired elves came in looking wide awake. They caught sight of the three teens and walked towards them with identical smiles. "Eagle riders!"

_Thelmir would have a fit if he hears that the elves called us that._ Harry stifled another yawn as the elves talked. _I'll make sure to tell him later. We could all use the laugh._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So what if I totally twisted canon with that? I happen to like large flying animals that can talk… in fake archaic English. It's a sign of great adventure in stories… just ignore the bad names I've given the Eagles.

I'd love to make this a full story but I don't have the time for it now so I'll mark this as a summer to-do project.


	7. HPxKatekyo Hitman Reborn

**HpxKHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**

**Characters:**Reborn, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Summary**: Long before he'd obtained the curse that left him in his current form, Reborn met some interesting people. People who he'd never managed to shake off.

* * *

Reborn hated to admit it, but he knew he was being overwhelmed. He weaved and ducked from the persistent hail of bullets and took cover behind a wall.

He barely had time to breath when a metal canister fell close to him. Reborn jumped away but the canister exploded in a blaze of fire and smoke and slammed him in to a wall.

He must have lost consciousness for a second because there were voices near him. Foreign English voices very close to him.

A male voice said,"...wanted to see the museum?"

"Well, it's not like I asked the two of you to come here," A female voice, very close to Reborn, replied sounding irritated.

"It's obviously a good thing we did! You'd have had to deal with this alone, Hermione," another male voice said.

Reborn opened his eyes groggily and took note of the bushy-haired woman who seemed to be around his age. "Who..." His voice was drowned out by more gunfire.

"Don't worry!" the woman said calmly in broken Italian. "You're going to be just fine."

Reborn forced himself to speak in English. "Who do you work for?"

One of the men, with black hair and vivid green eyes, came in to his line of vision. "Err, not from any crime syndicate, it that's what you're asking."

"Then get lost." Reborn hissed as one of his wounds stung painfully.

"Sorry about that," the woman, Hermione if what he'd heard from the conversation before was true, sighed. "These burns are going to hurt when I heal them."

Reborn grit his teeth and looked down at what she was talking about. His entire leg was charred black but more importantly the woman held a long thin stick in her hand. He snorted, remembering the vague whispers he'd heard over the years. "Wizards helping out a mafioso?"

The green-eyed man seemed surprised and said, "Uh, yeah…well, looks like we won't be getting in to any trouble about secrecy laws, Hermione. He already knew about us! "

"The ministry here is still going to kill us!" Hermione said even as she tapped her wand against Reborn's leg expertly.

Reborn watched in fascination as black skin changed back even as prickles of pain raced up his body.

"It'll be fine, Hermione." The black haired man said nonchalantly. "My name has to be good for something, right?"

"Okay, I've scanned around." The third voice from before, a red-haired man, joined them looking serious. "There's seven people up on the roofs, ten hidden away in various points on the street and three more hiding down in the sewers. How do we handle this?"

The black-haired man frowned. "Remember that training exercise we had last month"

"Harry," Hermione turned to the black-haired boy. "You two haven't even finished your training. You can't be thinking of going out there."

"It's like real field experience, isn't that right, Ron?"

The tall red-haired man nodded.

"What kind of wizards are you?" Reborn blurted aloud in confusion. All the rumours he'd ever heard about the mysterious community had painted an unfavourable image.

"The really adventurous sort!" Harry replied. "Don't worry, we'll take care of this in no time. By the way, what's your name?"

He attributed his next decision as a consequence of the overwhelming mind-numbing pain. "I'm Reborn."

-x-x-x-x-x-

As Reborn watched his charge do his homework with his friends, he frowned at the concerned feeling that preyed on his mind. He tensed when he heard three loud cracks on the outside, from the open window beside him.

"Reborn, you bastard! We know you're in there, don't even think of running and get out here." A male voice yelled in English.

"Reborn, what's going on?" Tsunayoshi screeched in panic even as Gokudera and Yamamoto reached for their weapons.

Reborn just sighed. "They're really persistent." He jumped on to the window-sill and looked at the three familiar forms standing down in the backyard. He took in their almost unchanged appearances and jumped down easily.

Hermione was the first to react with a watery smile. "We finally found you."

"Holy crap!" Ron stared at him with wide eyes. "So that curse thing was actually true."

Harry stared at him with narrowed green eyes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, jackass?"

Reborn refrained from making a comment about Ron and Hermione's matching rings. "How'd you know I wasn't dead even back then?"

Harry snorted. "As if there was any way we'd believe that you, of all people, died in something as pathetic as a crash. You think we'd believe that stupid messenger? We knew something had happened, but we only found out about the Arcobaleno thing much later."

"No help from the mafia, though," Ron seemed to get over his shock as Tsuna and the others came out the front door. "Did you put out some sort of warning about us?"

"Obviously." Reborn snorted. "But you still found me even after all the moving I've done."

"You knew we were searching for you and you still kept running?" Hermione said softly.

"There was no reason to get you three involved."

Harry looked amused. "Did you actually think that reason was going to work?"

Reborn shrugged. "I was hoping the sentimentality behind my words would have shocked you speechless while I escaped."

"You forgot the sentimentality bit, I think." Ron smiled easily.

"Reborn, is everything okay?" Tsuna asked as he eyed the three new-comers.

"They're just old friends," Reborn said easily.

"You have actual friends?" Tsuna seemed un-amusingly incredulous.

Reborn drop-kicked Tsuna in the face easily and said, "I better tell Maman that we'll be having extra guests for dinner."

"Same old Reborn," Ron said with a huff. And then to Reborn's surprise, he spoke in slow Japanese, "Hey kid, are you all right? Come on..."

Harry reached Reborn's side easily and said, "Congratulations!"

"For what?"

"You're the godfather of my youngest son," Harry snorted. "You owe him eleven years worth of gifts."

Reborn sighed. "Just why did I remain friends with you three?"

"You act like you had a choice not to be," Harry said.

Reborn forced down a smile that threatened to show up.

* * *

A/N: What? Admit it, Reborn would be an awesome friend! And the crazy mis-adventures the four of them would have gone through in the early stages of their unusual friendship would have been awesome (dodging magical ministry officials, reporters, mafioso, other crime syndicates, magical creatures... etc).


	8. HPxBleach

**HP x Bleach**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Muramasa, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Such piercing green eyes and such a tinge of familiar spiritual energy. Muramasa didn't care how or why he'd found him. He just knew that he'd protect Kouga's descendant forever.

* * *

Muramasa huffed tiredly as he exited the small Garganta and fell down clumsily, his back hitting the wall with a dull thud as a new bout of nausea plagued his senses and weakened his body. He hoped that it would pass quickly so that he could get on with his search.

But after a few anxious minutes, his condition just got worse. His spiritual energy fluctuated wildly beyond his control and his body burned. Muramasa groaned in agony, wanting to scream out loud but unable to do so. Mentally, he pleaded for help and relief.

But without Kouga, he knew his mental pleas were all futile. They wouldn't reach anywhere.

"Harry! Wait up," a panicked female voice said.

"Someone needs my help," a male voice replied.

It took a moment for Muramasa to realize that the voices had spoken in unmistakeable English. He groaned once again, wondering how he'd managed to screw up the Garganta from Heuco Mundo.

"Are you sure mate? It could have just been a dream. You were sleeping," another male voice said.

"There, there's a man slumped over there," the first male voice grew louder as frantic footsteps rushed in his direction.

Muramasa wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't find the energy to bother.

"Harry, there's no one there!" the female voice said in exasperation.

An impatient sigh and an odd sensation in Muramasa's arm made him open his eyes blearily. He stared at the delicate female fingers that seemed to sink in to his arm for a few seconds before it was pulled away with a horrified curse.

"What was that?" the female voice said.

"That was the man's arm. Hey mister," another hand moved in front of Muramasa's face and gently tapped his shoulder.

Muramasa forced himself to look up.

And promptly gaped at the eerily familiar green eyes staring directly at him.

"Are you all right?" the green-eyed person said.

Muramasa tried to raise his hand, but he couldn't find any energy to do so.

The green-eyed boy narrowed his eyes in worry and a warm palm touched his forehead carefully.

Muramasa gasped as his spiritual energy calmed and reacted to the familiar feel of power hidden within the boy's spiritual energy. A sensation that had been such a unique characteristic of Kouga.

"How?" Muramasa leaned forward impatiently.

"Be careful!" the boy said in worry. "You're still injured."

"I forgot..." Muramasa huffed as he recalled memories of Kouga's life. Memories that he had locked away because they'd been too painful. "Kimiko was supposed to give birth before, but how..."

"Hermione, what do I do? I think he's going in to some kind of shock," the green eyed boy said.

"But he's a spirit of some sort," the female said.

The other male, that Muramasa had completely forgotten about, said, "Talk to him. Make him calm down or something."

"Right!" Green-eyed boy placed both hands on Muramasa's shoulders. "Hey, you should calm down. You're obviously hurt and I'm trying to help you, so please calm down."

Muramasa raised his hand and hardly daring to hope, touched the boy's face while pushing out his spiritual energy. "You are Kouga's descendant..."

The boy's spiritual energy responded and Muramasa couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat as he was pulled in to a serene and welcoming inner world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So are we at the correct place?" Harry asked as he stopped in front of a run-down looking store.

Muramasa materialized beside Harry, concentrated on the building for a few minutes and then nodded. "I can feel the spiritual energies within. There are three shinigami inside." He turned to Harry. "Do you really want to do this?"

Harry looked at him, his eyes so much more caring that Kouga's had ever been and said, "Don't worry so much, Muramasa."

"It's just," Muramasa looked down. "They might hurt you because I'm your Zanpakuto."

Harry patted his shoulder gently. "But I really want to meet the rest of my family."

"What if..."

"Don't worry," Harry said, "I won't let go of you."

Muramasa knew the words were rather naïve but he said, "Fine. But the minute they try and hurt you..."

Harry snorted. "You'll make them regret it. Yes, yes, I know. Come along, let's go meet this Urahara person."

Muramasa stayed close to Harry as they walked through the property gates, on the dusty road and up the rickety wooden stairs. They'd just stepped on to the wooden porch when the main door slammed open.

A green glad man, with a bucket shaped hand and noisy sandals, looked between Harry and Muramasa for a few minutes before he skilfully opened a fan and covered his mouth from view. "Oh my!"

Harry smiled politely at the man.

But all Muramasa wanted to do at the moment was distract the man with an attack and then escape some place safe with Harry. Muramasa knew it had been a bad idea to be so talkative with Harry. He should have waited a lot longer before he spilled all the information.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Harry said, easily switching to an accented Japanese. "I was hoping to talk to you about a few things."

Urahara considered the both of them for a few more moments, long enough for Muramasa to consider the man rude, before he nodded and stepped aside to allow them entry.

Muramasa still felt quite eager to take Harry away. A notion that he knew he should have followed when they'd finished talking with Urahara a few hours later. Instead he trailed after a silent and thoughtful Harry, all around Urahara's compound, in worry.

"Muramasa?" Harry said after a few tense minutes. "This just makes me want to go even more."

"I knew you'd say that."

"So, I'm not going to force you in to helping me," Harry looked at him. "Especially when I'm about to do something selfish."

"There's nothing selfish about wanting to save your cousin," Muramasa said.

"Cousins," Harry said with a wide smile. "I have more than one cousin now."

Muramasa clutched at Harry's hand. "You're getting too excited. Don't forget that your blood related cousin is actually supporting Kuchiki Rukia's execution."

Harry shrugged. "He's the clan head, right? You're the one who kept saying how the clan's rules and restrictions forced people to do things they didn't want to."

"Please," Muramasa said, feeling the slightest bit frightened, "just think about this properly. You're nineteen, you don't need to get involved in any of this. The clan doesn't know you exist, so..."

"Muramasa."

"And this Urahara person, he's not trustworthy. I doubt Hermione and Ron would trust him, either."

Harry snorted. "No need to drag them in to this. I know that man is hiding something from us. Even so, I need to do this. Not only because it concerns my family but... Muramasa, Ichigo is only fifteen. I won't let him do this alone. I can't."

"Fine," Muramasa conceded. "But you're going to need to learn some new tricks."

Harry gave him a pained look. "More training? You're such a sadist."

Muramasa sputtered. "I've only been with you for two years."

-x-x-x-x-x-

As they hid behind a wall, Muramasa whispered, "Harry aren't you going to fight? I could defeat anyone in our way easily."

Harry shook his head and watched the patrolling shinigami carefully. "No way! You're my trump card for the really strong opponents. Besides, if I can actually move around stealthily without fighting anyone, why not?"

"But..."

Harry shot him a look. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I'm just saying..."

Harry waved a hand huffily. "Not now. Come on, the patrol's gone."

Even though it was something Kouga would never have done, Muramasa followed Harry feeling rather excited about sneaking past Shinigami.

"Hey, do you remember where the Kuchiki grounds are? Maybe we can pass by or something..."

Muramasa twitched. "That's too dangerous."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry landed on the bridge beside Yoruichi as she held unconscious Ichigo. "Looks like I'm a bit late."

Yoruichi just snorted. "I stopped him before he fought that guy."

"That guy?" Harry blinked and turned to the other side of the bridge where he caught sight of a regal looking man with a captain's coat.

"Another one of the ryoka?" The captain stared directly at Harry. "And this one has shinigami powers as well?"

Harry though, only gaped. "Those hair ornaments... Kenseikan?"

Yoruichi sighed but nodded. "Yes, that him. That's your cousin. But this is not the time for your reunion."

"What exactly are you talking about, Shioin Yoruichi?"

Before anyone could say anything more, Muramasa materialized and grabbed Harry's arm tightly. "We're leaving."

"Muramasa, wait!"

The last thing Harry saw was surprised grey eyes staring directly at him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're bleeding so much!" Muramasa hovered close to Harry and searched for a free medic. "How dare they just let you bleed out like this?"

Harry snorted as though his injury didn't matter. "If I'd been fighting Aizen instead of those vice captains, I'd be more than just bleeding."

Muramasa frowned. "We could have taken on Aizen."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked past the huddled groups of Shinigami on the hilltop. "We don't know that. Besides he bested captains too."

"Stop walking!" Muramasa said, "You're losing more blood."

"Muramasa, it's a gash on my arm."

"That's still bleeding!" Muramasa couldn't understand why Harry was being so flippant about his injury. "The nerve of those vice-captains."

Harry sighed. "Those vice-captains are in critical condition."

"They deserved it."

Harry finally stopped and knelt down beside the white-clad figure of Kuchiki Rukia. "Rukia, are you all right?"

The girl looked up at him. "Yes, I..."

"That's good," Harry said, "Sorry I couldn't make it here when Aizen attacked you."

"No, nii-sama already," she paused and turned to the prone figure in front of them.

Muramasa watched nervously as both Kuchiki males stared at each other for a few minutes before the Kuchiki clan head finally said, "You are unhurt?"

"Unhurt?" Muramasa seethed. "Are you blind?"

"Muramasa!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muramasa materialized himself in the outside world, feeling a lot more relaxed even as he took in the sight of Harry talking to the Kuchiki clan head.

Harry looked up at him and said, "Did you rest well, Muramasa?"

Muramasa nodded, checking to make sure that Harry was completely safe before he walked around the hospital room curiously.

"Byakuya was just telling me about the Kuchiki compound."

Muramasa nodded absently.

"You," Byakuya said, "How long do you plan to address me so informally?"

Muramasa turned back, curious about Harry's reaction.

"Ichigo calls you Byakuya," Harry said with a frown.

"Without my permission."

"Oh!" Harry bit his lip for a moment.

Muramasa smirked as he realized what Harry would do next.

"Then can I have your permission to call you Byakuya? We are cousins, right?"

"You're giving me a headache."

"What kind of answer is that?" Harry said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muramasa watched eagerly as Byakuya assessed each area of the house critically and finally said, "It's small."

Muramasa nodded and turned to Harry triumphantly, glad to have someone else agree with his own point of view.

Harry glared at both of them. "Just how spoiled can you be?"

"As a Kuchiki..."

Harry interrupted Byakuya and said, "Stop being such a princess. Choose a bedroom and unpack your things, idiot."

"You should have gotten something bigger," Byakuya said.

Harry's glare intensified. "It's a four bedroom house, Byakuya. It's big enough for us and guests who come over. My friends don't need a lot of space anyway."

"But..."

"God, where is Rukia when you need her?" Harry said as he went downstairs to prepare the food.

Muramasa moved closer to Byakuya and said, "There was a six bedroom house with a large garden and a pond."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Is it still available?"


	9. HPXMagic Kaito

**HPxMagic Kaito**

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Kaito Kid/Kaito Kuraba/Phantom Thief Kid

**Summary**: They've dealt with mass-murderers, psychopaths, dangerous wildlife and even cranky politicians. But a thief who didn't steal? It sounded like the perfect way to find trouble.

* * *

"You two should be excited," Kingsley said as he eyed the both of them. "I've decided on your first assignment. Something that will definitely get you in to the official Auror ranks."

Harry shared a look with Ron and they both straightened and focused on the man in front of them with alertness.

Kingsley smiled, held up a newspaper and pointed to an unmoving photograph. "This is your first assignment."

Harry squinted at the photograph of a man dressed in a pristine white suit, top-hat and a monocle. "Phantom thief kid?"

Kingsley nodded.

"Hasn't it already been confirmed that he's a muggle? Since none of the electronics around him short out when he carries out his tricks," Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, but," Kingsley sighed. "Him having a magical accomplice to help escape has never been ruled out. Or even him using magical objects."

Harry frowned.

Ron picked up on the oddness and said, "Is this another move from the Wizengamot to stop Harry and me from actually becoming aurors?"

"In a way," Kingsley shrugged. "You know that they're not keen on making you two actual Aurors even though you raced through the training program."

"How does Phantom Thief fit in to all this, then?" Harry asked.

"It's my idea." Kingley cleared his throat, looking the slightest bit sheepish. "You've probably heard about our current rocky relationship with the muggle government."

"So?" Ron said.

"The prime minister knows about Harry, so..."

Ron snorted and patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. "Time to put your fame to good use again."

Harry cringed.

"It's not like that," Kingsley said.

Harry looked at him sceptically.

"Well, okay it might be a little bit like that. But I honestly think the both of you are best suited to dealing with Phantom Thief Kid." Kingsley stood up from his desk and walked closer to them.

"Deal with him? You're not asking us to capture him?" Harry shared a look with Ron and said, "There's a lot more to this, isn't there, Kingsley?"

"I might tell you, if you deal with the prime minister and agree to intervene in his next heist..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry stared at the white form disappearing in to the night sky. "Well, he made all that look embarrassingly easy."

Ron snickered and examined the large blue jewel in his hand. "At least we know he has no real connections to the wizarding world, even indirectly."

Harry stretched. "I'm glad it's over. This polyjuiced body feels so bloody stifling."

"I don't see how you can complain. I'm a whole foot shorter with the polyjuice." Ron grumbled and held up a jewel. "But Kingsley was right. Phantom thief is looking for something specific."

Harry nodded and grabbed the jewel. "I want to know what he's looking for. Especially if something as expensive as that jewel is not good enough to be stolen."

"Yeah, but Kingsley going to annoyingly smug about this," Ron said, "Chasing after Phantom thief on our own is like saying we're not going to bother him about making us official Aurors."

"Inspector Riley!" A voice shouted behind them.

"Bugger. That's me, right?" Ron said and turned around confidently. "No need to worry, Detective Lenard and I have saved the jewel..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kingsley stared at them expectantly over his desk.

"You're right," Harry finally said. "There's a lot more behind Phantom Thief's motives."

Ron sighed. "We can't even call him a thief."

Kingsley smiled at them wanly. "So he's managed to grab your interest?"

"I wouldn't say it's completely his fault," Harry said. "Especially since you're the one who pushed us in his path."

"What do you think about his motives, then?"

Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged and motioned for him to talk. "He seemed sort of desperate to find whatever he was looking for. And we don't think he was looking for it just to make money."

"Good, then you both will be even more interested in this," Kingsley pulled a box from underneath his desk and opened it up. "My old research on Phantom Thief Kid."

Harry looked at the large pile of files and papers in the box in confusion.

"Or more accurately, my research on the previous Phantom Thief Kid. The one I chased until he died a few years back."

Harry sighed. "That makes more sense."

Ron nodded beside him. "The Phantom Thief we saw the other day couldn't have been older than us."

Kingsley looked at them in surprise. "Really? How can you be so sure?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and said in unison, "Instinct."

"Right, well even though he is a muggle," Kingsley said, "I think whatever he's searching for is really important. I could never get enough proof to ask the minister to make it an official case for us. And I highly doubt any current Aurors would want to work on a primarily muggle case, but you two..."

"We're slaves to adventure?" Harry said.

Ron snorted beside him.

Kingsley smiled at them. "No, I was going to say, you two are the most open-minded Aurors I have right now."

Harry gasped and even Ron blinked in surprise. "What? You mean..."

Kingsley held up two new Auror badges. "I told you smoothing things out with the muggle government would be helpful."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You think we'll be lucky this time?" Ron asked as he looked around the small dark room. A small window in the side let in the moonlight, their only source of light.

Harry sipped his butterbeer. "Third time's the charm."

"That's a stupid saying," Ron said and sipped his own bottle. "But George really went all out with those monitoring traps we set up."

"We can't really consider them traps, since they're not meant to catch him or anything," Harry said. "Well, since we've got complete control over this operation, I think we're definitely going to be able to talk with Phantom."

Ron took a large chug of butterbeer. "Can we call him Phantom?"

"Phantom Thief Kid is too long, especially since we're going to be talking."

Ron blinked thoughtfully and nodded. "Our first face to face meeting with him. Without Polyjuice or any sort of disguise."

"It's fine. He can't really disguise himself as us. Not when he doesn't know who we are or where we actually work." Harry said, "Besides if things go well, it won't really matter."

"But those illusions we set up outside..."

"It was our only choice." Harry said, "He'd be suspicious if there wasn't an incompetent muggle task-force outside trying their best to prevent the heist."

Ron sat up with a start and pulled out a parchment from the inside of his jacket. "Our first trap activated. He doesn't have any bladed weapons, but he'll be here in a few minutes."

Harry gulped down the rest of his butterbeer, stood up and vanished the empty bottle easily even as he applied the disillusionment charm on himself. "Let's get ready."

Ron stared at the parchment for a few second before he too got rid of his butterbeer, moved to the pre-planned waiting spots and disillusioned himself.

Within a few minutes, the confident form of Phantom Thief Kid emerged in the centre of the secure room via a small opening from beneath. Harry watched as the thief opened the glass case with a smug smile and grabbed the jewel encrusted bird.

He examined the bird thoroughly, tapped it in various spots and even held it up to his ear. Then he held the bird up to the window, putting it under the moonlight for a few minutes before he sighed forlornly.

"Not what you were looking for?" Harry said as he made himself visible and activated a multitude of wards he'd kept ready before hand. Wards that would prevent any sort of magical and muggle escape.

Phantom cursed and tapped his earpiece as he looked at Harry.

Ron chose that precise moment to make himself visible and grabbed a hold of the thief's arm easily.

Instead of giving them a smug smile, Phantom Thief Kid snarled and tried to pull his hand away from Ron violently. "So you bastards finally found me. I'm surprised Snake isn't here himself."

Harry emptied their captive's pockets easily with a discreet flick of his hand and said, "So there really is so much more going on with you, Phantom. And before you think of fighting, rest assured that we're both working for the British government."

Phantom calmed himself but said, "There's no way you're law enforcement."

"Not like the kind you've dealt with before, that's for sure. But make no mistake, we're law enforcement. Badges, credentials, first-name basis with the Prime Minister and all that wonderful stuff..."

Ron let go of Phantom's arm, grabbed the jewelled bird and stood beside Harry. "So why is the moonlight examination needed?"

Phantom thief tensed and reached in to one of his pockets. When he found it empty, he looked up at them and repeated, "There's really no way you're law enforcement."

Harry sighed and pulled out his Auror badge, knowing that it would be seen as an ordinary police badge by muggles.

Phantom examined the badge critically and snorted in disbelief. "The Metropolitan Police? You're not..."

"Old?" Ron supplied helpfully as he pulled out his own badge. "All the better to blend in, mate."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why Japan for another heist?" Ron whined. "It's annoying to be undercover here. I always feel like people can tell we're in disguise."

Harry elbowed him. "Not in English, moron. Especially when I haven't activated the Muffliato yet."

Ron huffed and waved his wand. "There!"

"We promised to help him no matter where his heists were, this is our case, remember..."

"I know," Ron said. "I just wish we had more clues about that Organization. Five heists collaborating with Phantom and the only thing we have is an evil code-name."

"Just because the code-name is spider..." Harry chuckled and accidentally bumped into a small kid.

"Laugh it up. But you know it's true," Ron said and helped the kid up. He patted the kid's shoulder gently and smiled at the teenage girl who immediately came and dragged the kid away with an apology.

"Oh Ron!" Harry snorted. "But Phantom seemed happy that we'd made such quick progress even if it was small. Then again he's probably just happy because someone is helping him."

"He'd be happier if we found the Pandora gem," Ron said.

"Phantom is our only lead to the organization, we can't ignore him just to look for that gem."

Ron pulled out a map, a detailed blueprint to the area of the heist. "All right, I'll be up here and..."


	10. HPxTransformers:RotF

**HPXTransformers:RotF**

**Main Characters**: Harry Potter, Sam Witwicky

**Summary**: Bringing Sam Witwicky back to life was a little bit more complicated than the Primes had anticipated. But they're humble enough to ask for help if it means saving an entire planet.

* * *

Harry grimaced and rubbed his forehead as the faint whispers started up yet again and filled his ears with an annoying buzzing. He closed his eyes, hoping for some relief, but after months of dealing with it he knew they wouldn't disappear so easily. With only the darkness behind his eyelids to concentrate on, the voices grew louder.

For a moment, Harry could understand and feel bits of emotion within the mass of sounds. And just when he realised that was a sense of pleading from the voices, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes with a start.

"Harry, mate, you look terrible. When was the last time you slept?" Ron said as he carefully lowered himself onto a chair in front of Harry's desk.

"No time to rest since you get injured, you moron."

Ron snorted. "You make it sound like I injured myself on purpose."

Harry leaned back, and stretched his hands upwards. "Are you supposed to be out of bed and visiting the office?"

"I heard you haven't left the office in a week."

Harry shrugged and waved his wand towards the side cupboards. A tea kettle, two cups and a biscuit tin emerged from the cupboard and arranged themselves on to a tray which floated on to Harry's desk. "You know how it is."

Ron grabbed a biscuit as Harry tapped the kettle with his wand. "So how bad is the robot situation? Are they really thinking of breaking the statute?"

Harry nodded as the kettle whistled. "Ever since those robots demanded that Samuel boy, well you can just imagine what they are willing to do."

"The robots don't know about us yet, though." Ron frowned and took another biscuit. "The minute we do something..."

Harry shrugged. "Surprisingly, some of the old farts are thinking about long term. If the muggle government falls, we can't keep hiding forever if the robots take complete control of the planet."

"You know, I picked the perfect time to almost die and end up on forced vacation," Ron waved his wand and forced the kettle and tea cups onto his own empty table in the office. With another wave at the table, a large crate of bottles emerged from the bottom drawer. "Seems like it's a good time to use these. I knew they'd be useful eventually."

Harry snorted but grabbed a bottle from the crate. "Been looking into a crystal ball then? Why didn't you tell me that I'd be dragged into political hell?"

"Everyone knew you'd be dragged into political hell eventually, Harry. You're a war hero." Ron grinned and popped open his firewhiskey bottle. "But I don't think anyone thought it would be because of killer robots."

"They haven't used the war hero card yet." Harry grimaced. "If they do, I'm dragging Hermione and you to suffer with me."

"No can do! I'm grievously injured, on the verge of death and everything."

"Bastard!"

"Definitely," Ron said as he held his bottle forward. "Seriously though, I hope we don't get involved with that."

Harry clicked his bottle against Ron's. "We're never that lucky."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Instead of being bothered by vague incoherent whispers, Harry heard distinct voices that thrummed together with an unknown mix of languages.

The voices pleaded.

The voiced yelled.

And even more confusing, the voices called out to him somehow.

Harry winced as burst of an metallic sounds joined the voices. Confused and irritated, Harry opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright blue light.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A sharp mix of wind, sand and a tangy metallic scent left him wary and regretting his alcohol binge with Ron.

The voices called out to him again, joined with more metallic sounds.

Amongst the incoherent sounds, a single word resonated in Harry's mind over and over again in time to the metallic sounds.

"Death."

Harry opened his eyes and squinted against the bright blue light. As he made out distinct shapes within the rapidly disappearing light, he snorted. "Definitely drank too much," Harry said to himself as he looked at the six gigantic beings. "of all the things to dream about, why am I dreaming about six robots?"

The six gold-armoured robots stood far away from him, but their red glowing eyes looked directly at him.

Harry stared at the large claw like fingers and all the sharp edges on the robot's bodies in fascination, wondering why and how his dream had created such detailed images. He flinched when one of the robots opened it's mouth and created a long string of metallic screeches, chimes and clicks.

The voices, which he had ignored till that moment, rose and accompanied the metallic sounds. It took a moment for Harry to realise that the voices were translating the metallic sounds. "Death, we need your help to save the humans."

Harry blinked when both the metallic sounds and the whispering voices stopped. And then he laughed at the absurdity of his dream. But curious about how his dream would turn out, he looked directly at the robot who had spoken and said, "How am I supposed to help you?"

The robots seemed to start for a moment, before the lead robot moved closer and opened it's mouth again.

Harry stood patiently as the voices rose up obligingly and translated the metallic sounds.

"We are the Primes. We wish to protect the humans on this planet from the Fallen."

"That's nice of you," Harry said. "Don't really understand why my dream chose to make nice robots, but whatever gets the dream moving."

The robot tilted it's head to the side and screeched. "We are trying to find Samuel Whitwicky."

"I really should have seen that coming," Harry said to himself.

The robot continued to 'speak'. "He is dead and we are unable to reach him. Something keeps us from reaching him and letting him go back with vital information."

Harry frowned. "Why is Samuel so important?"

The robot crouched down and moved it's head closer to Harry. "He has been blessed by the All Spark, our life-giver."

Harry smacked his forehead. "Why was I expecting an actual answer from a dream robot?"

"Will you help us, Death?"

"Stop calling me Death. There's only so much craziness I'm willing to put up with even in a dream. Just call me Harry."

The robot's red eyes glowed brighter.

"Poor Samuel. If I knew how to find him, I'd have..." Harry cringed when the voices shouted in violent guttural tones that left his ears ringing. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly when the voices became soothing and almost melodious as they conveyed an insistent mix of fear and urgent desperation to help that left Harry winded. "Fine!" Harry yelled and opened his eyes.

Adding to the absurdity of his dream, the robots shared wary looks with each other.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. "Samuel Witwicky?"

A thick staticky hush enveloped him.

All the voices disappeared.

"Samuel Witw..."

"Here!" A terrified voice yelled, sounding like it came far from Harry. "Please, I'm over here"

Even though he reminded himself that it was just a dream, Harry couldn't ignore the sheer terror in that voice. Eager to help Harry opened his eyes, but he found himself in an inky black darkness. "Samuel?"

A faint whimper answered him.

Harry followed the sound blindly though the darkness. He didn't know how much time passed, but he kept calling out until he bumped into something solid.

Clammy hands grabbed onto Harry desperately.

"All right. I've got you, Samuel. Let's get out of here. I just need to figure out how we can lea..." Harry blinked and the inky blackness warped into a familiar empty train station. "..ve."

Harry glanced around the train station and had a horrible feeling that he wasn't actually in an alcohol induced dream. "Damn it!"

The boy next to him flinched.

"Sorry, I just..." Harry frowned as he looked at Samuel Witwicky. "What happened to you?"

In the peaceful and rather normal silence of the station, Harry frowned as an onslaught of images filled his mind. Just as Samuel opened his mouth to speak, Harry already knew what happened.

"You died because of the robots in Egypt?"

The boy gaped. "How did you..."

"How indeed," Harry said. Another rush of images filled his mind. "That's not important. It seems like you're not supposed to be dead. Or rather, not supposed to stay dead."

Samuel scoffed.

Harry moved away from him, sat on the bench and leaned back. "This place allows you to make a choice, you know. You can move forward or go back."

Samuel walked towards him cautiously as he looked around the station warily. "What are you?"

"Going forward means you're free. No more duty or responsibilities." Harry hid a wince as images of dead humans, a destroyed sun and triumphant robots filled his mind. He took a deep breath and continued. "Or you could go back to your life. Back to your living family and friends." This time Harry relaxed at the images that he saw.

"I want to go back!"

"Not even going to take a minute to think about it?" Harry asked.

Samuel shook his head. "I thought about it back in the..."

"Okay, then let's get out of," Harry stood and grabbed the other boy's arm. The station blurred and changed into a rocky area under a star-filled sky as the loud indistinguishable voices returned and filled Harry's hearing. "here... right. Okay, I'm not even going to question how we moved."

Samuel gasped and moved closer to Harry, almost hiding behind him as the large gold-armoured robots from before came into view.

The lead robot came forward and opened it mouth. "Thank you."

Harry nodded, taking a better look at the robot, still not willing to consider this a real event instead of an alcohol-induced hallucination.

The robot turned to Samuel. "We have been waiting for you."

Samuel flinched and turned to Harry. "It doesn't speak English?"

"Not that I know of," Harry said.

The robot blinked, stared between the both of them for a moment before it reached out and touched the tip of a pointed finger to Samuel's forehead.

"Hey!" Harry grabbed the boy and moved back. "Samuel, are you all right?"

"My apologies," a gruff voice said in perfect english.

Harry twitched and looked up indignantly. "You could speak english the entire time? Why did you keep using that robotic chatter before?"

The robot tilted it's head in obvious confusion. "Because you spoke in our tongue, Death."

For some reason, being called 'Death' made Harry a little bit more inclined to believe that he wasn't just dreaming this entire thing. "Like hell I did. And my name is Harry, you... Prime. Damn it, how long am I going to be here?"

The voices sounded rather apologetic and rushed to soothe him with incomprehensible words.

Harry closed his eyes as the voices washed over him for what felt like ages until they turned back to hushed whispers that he could barely hear.

"I can't believe you got him drunk, Ron!"

"He needed it."

"He needed sleep. Not alcohol."

Harry opened his eyes and watched as Ron and Hermione argued back and forth.

"You're really lucky Ginny isn't here," Hermione groused.

Ron scoffed. "You women won't understand. Sometimes alcohol is the only way. Now go away before you wake him up after all my hard work."

"Too late for that," Harry said as he stretched and sat up. "How long was I out for?"

Ron glanced at a clock on the wall. "Less than six hours."

"Felt like only a few minutes," Harry said. He turned to Hermione. "I need a portkey to Egypt."

"What? How did you know?"

"Know what?" Harry asked as he grabbed an invigourating draught from his desk drawer.

"The robots were fighting in Egypt and they destroyed one of the pyramids. I came here because I needed an auror escort to go to Egypt."

Harry gaped. "Damn it. Now I really need to get to Egypt. I had a... dream sort of thing." The whispers sounded vaguely smug as they chattered.

Ron and Hermione shared a solemn look. Hermione said, "Where do we need to go?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll need to make the side trip by myself. There's some things I need to check first."

"After you finish checking things," Ron said, "You'll tell us what's going on?"

Harry nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Leaving Hermione in the Egyptian Magical Artefact office, Harry went out into the desert letting his feet sink into the sand just a little. Feeling slightly stupid, Harry closed his eyes, breathed in the dry desert air and waited.

The whispers crooned in obvious delight. Amidst their sounds, quick burst of scenes flashed through his mind.

He opened his eyes and apparated to the place in the last scene. He stumbled slightly as he landed on a rocky surface. He glanced down at the huge structured carved in the rock face directly opposite him.

Harry searched through his memory for the name of this place as he apparated to the area below, directly in front of the large stone building.

The whispers seemed eager to help.

"The monastery of Petra?" Harry said out loud. "And they're both still inside?"

A face glanced out from inside the building and gasped.

"Samuel," Harry said and stepped forward. "You made it back." _And the fact that you recognize me means it was all real_, Harry thought to himself.

"Sam?"

Harry tensed slightly and looked up. A little away from them and deeper inside the old monastery, there stood a large robot with distinct red and blue colours adorning various parts of it's body.

"Thank you," Samuel said, his voice rough and thick. "They said they couldn't have helped me without your help."

Harry smiled. "So those Primes actually helped?"

"Sam?" The robot repeated.

The boy started. "Oh right! Optimus, this is... the person I was telling you about. You know...the one that took me to the Primes."

The large robot, Optimus, crouched down and looked at Harry solemnly. "It is an honour to meet you."

The whispers prodded Harry to reply and greet the robot. He opened his mouth. "You're Optimus Prime." Harry cringed in surprise at the distinctly distorted metallic sounds that came out of his mouth.

"Holy! What the heck is... how can you speak Cybertronian?" Samuel exclaimed and moved away from Harry in surprise. "You're really not human!"

"Death," Optimus's metal filled voice was perfectly understandable.

Filing away the name of the robot's language, Harry turned to the large hole in the wall. "Can I see them?"

"Of course."

Harry hesitated for an instant at the threshold, but he gathered his courage and entered the hole. The whispers were silent as Harry stared at the metal bodies around him. He touched the cold metal of one of the robots wishing he had answers.

"Umm..."

Harry turned. "Samuel?"

"You can just call me Sam." He winced. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to... not that I was telling you..."

Harry grinned and felt slightly devious as he said, "How can I help you, Samuel?"

"Right, just wanted to know if you were going to do anything? You know resurrections and stuff..."

Harry shook his head. "Come along Samuel."

Sam huffed but followed Harry out of the tomb and into the main entrance hall where Optimus Prime stood.

"You're not planning on moving them, are you?" Harry said.

"We'd have to damage the monument to do so," Optimus Prime replied in clear English. "And there is no safe place we could move the bodies to anyway.

Harry nodded and surveyed the damage to the wall. "If none of the governments know this location, then I can re-seal this tomb so that no one will disturb their bodies."

At the silence, Harry turned to the other two.

"That would be appreciated," Optimus said while Sam nodded.

The whispers hummed in pleasure, pleased at Harry's suggestion. Harry ignored them and glanced at Sam. "Did you only tell Optimus about me?"

Sam nodded.

"Good. That makes things easier. I'm going to need you two to keep another secret about me," Harry said.

Though they seemed slightly wary, Sam and Optimus promised to keep their silence.

Harry moved to the hole and placed his hands on the wall surrounding it and pushed his magic into it. Years of practice and increase in his own power had left him adept in wandless magic that couldn't be traced or tracked.

Stones crashed into each other and sand flew past him until there was nothing left for his magic to do. Harry stepped back and surveyed the undamaged wall critically. "Think that's good enough?"

Sam just gaped as he stared between Harry and the wall.

"Remember, not a word of this to anyone," Harry said.

Optimus nodded and emitted a series of metallic sounds. "I vow that no word of this location or your help will ever be spread."

"Thank you. Eventually I hope I'll be able to give you proper explanations for everything." Harry smiled. "But it'll take a while until I can convince them to become your allies."

"Allies?"

"There are people like me. Not exactly like me, just..." Harry shrugged. "I promise, no matter how long it takes, I'll make sure that they meet with you somehow."

Optimus nodded solemnly. "We will welcome new allies whenever they are ready to help."

Sam interrupted. "I really hope you two aren't arguing."

Harry frowned with realization, wondering when and how he'd switched over from English to Cybertronian.

"We were just talking, Sam," Optimus said.

"I need to go," Harry said as he moved towards the monastery's main entrance. "Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you. Both of you. Thank you for saving everyone."

While both Sam and Optimus were stunned with the thanks, Harry grinned and said, "But try not to die any more. Especially you, Samuel." With a last wave at both of them, he apparated away from them.

* * *

**A/N**: In my head, fandom has created three Transformers movie-verse truths.

1- Sam is meant to be the All-spark.

2- Even with my anti-romantic attitude, Sam and Mikelea are a forever sort of couple- even if it means species change in the future. (I'm definitely never watching Transformers 3)

3- Barricade is supposed to turn into a good guy - not necessarily an Autobot- and become Bumblebee's/Sam's friend right after Mission City.

Obviously from my unrealistic list, I didn't really like RotF. So, I was completely surprised by how easy this plot bunny was to write out.


	11. HPXNaruto: The Uchihas' Gods

**HPxNaruto**

**Main characters:** Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, HP Trio.

**Summary:** Not many people know that there was a genuine reason for why the three techniques of the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan were named after three Gods.

* * *

"Nii-san..." Izuna whispered, his voice sounding even softer that before.

Madara pushed himself to move faster from their pursuer and tightened his hold around Izuna's cold body. "Hold on, Izuna."

But he lost his footing on the uneven terrain and fell to the ground, banging his arm and scraping his skin against the sharp rocks. Izuna whimpered pitifully as he thumped onto the ground, but Madara couldn't quite do much.

Madara tried to get up. He really did. And not for the first time, he wished that he was already an adult. As a mere six-year old, he knew he couldn't defeat the creature pursuing him. And more importantly, he knew he couldn't run any more and save his little brother.

It was only when he took a deep breath and push himself up that he realized, that he wasn't in the forest any more. He was surrounded by large dark rock walls that blocked out the sky. As the creature's stomps grew louder, Madara grabbed the kunai he'd nicked earlier and held it out if front of it, staring back into the grey darkness.

He couldn't run any more. His legs burned, his chest seemed unable to get enough air and his hands trembled but he stood in front of his brother's prone body determined to do something.

Anything.

The large lizard-snake hybrid monster hissed menacingly as it came into view, it's poisonous yellow eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness.

"I won't let you," Madara rasped out. "I won't let you touch him."

The creature snarled and leapt forward only to get thrown back as a bright light flooded the entire area. Wind flew past Madara's face as someone landed in front of him and snarled angrily at the recovering creature. Madara glanced back and flinched as the bright light behind him blinded him for a mere moment.

Madara glanced back to the front, just in time to see his saviour slash his hand through the air. His weapon clattered to the floor as the creature exploded and showered the floor with blood and chunks of flesh.

There was another rush of wind and suddenly Madara was staring into concerned green eyes.

Remembering Izuna, Madara turned back and flinched. A bright orb of white light, that lit up the entire area, hovered in a red-haired man's hand as brown-haired woman knelt beside Izuna.

Madara ran forward, intent of pushing her away, but long arms encircled him and pulled him back. He fought wildly against the hold as the woman's hands glowed over Izuna's body.

But he stilled as the long deep gashes on Izuna's chest closed without leaving a scratch or a trace of blood. The hands holding him loosened, even though they didn't completely let go.

When Izuna opened his eyes and squinted against the light, the arms finally let go of Madara with a soft chuckle.

"Izuna?" Madara said cautiously as he neared his brother.

"Nii-san?" Izuna whispered sleepily as he sat up. "Did the clan find us?"

"No," Madara said as he glanced up. "Not the clan."

The green-eyed person, a man with black hair, said something to the woman and pointed to Madara with an oddly worried expression.

The woman leaned forward and grabbed Madara's hand before he could react. Before he could pull away from the seemingly loose grip, his hands tingled pleasantly and the pain he'd had from banging his arm against the rocks earlier disappeared. In fact, every bit of pain, even his previous days' training injury on his back disappeared.

As Madara flexed his clean- and how exactly did they get clean?- hands experimentally, he and Izuna were both lifted and held together against a warm and solid chest. Before he could fight back or protest, the world around them blurred and they landed in a large stone room lit up by dozens of light orbs.

The brown-haired woman waved her hands absently and Madara gaped as blue flames shot out from her hands to the very centre of the room and burned without any wood.

The man who held him finally knelt down by the warm fire and carefully allowed Izuna and him to get down. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Madara grabbed Izuna and placed him a little behind his own body.

The green-eyed man just smiled at him gently but didn't move away. He dragged his hand though the air and a spiral of water gathered and poured itself into a metal cup that appeared out of nowhere.

Izuna gasped, his eyes wide in fascination.

But something in Madara clicked as he glanced again at all three beings around him.

Beings, because there was no way that they were human.

The closer he looked, the more he realised things that he should have noticed earlier. The three had smooth and pale luminous skin and their features were nothing like he'd ever seen before. Kind open eyes, gentle smiles and a general softness that no human in the shinobi lands had.

They couldn't be human.

No human could have killed that creature within seconds without a weapon or chakra.

No human could have held an orb of pure light that didn't emit any chakra.

No human could have healed Izuna so easily when he'd been so close to death.

They definitely couldn't be human.

The green-eyed being, still kneeling in front of him, held the metal cup of water and murmured something that Madara couldn't understand. With a gentle sigh, he took a deliberate sip from the cup, swallowed pointedly and held the cup towards them.

"Nii-san, what should we do?" Izuna said as he clung to his arm.

Madara hesitantly reached out for a cup even as his brain tried to figure out what these beings were.

The green-eyed being smiled as Madara's fingers circled around the cup and tugged.

Madara sniffed, took a tentative sip and blinked at the cool clean water that trickled down his throat. The only time he'd had such clean water was when they'd stopped at a mountain spring months ago.

"Nii-san?"

Feeling refreshed and not noticing any adverse side-effects even after a few minutes, Madara pushed the cup into Izuna's hand and let him drink.

Izuna sipped the water, paused in awe and then emptied the entire cup with a greedy gulp.

The green-eyed being chuckled and snapped his fingers. With a gentle rush and again with no visible feel of chakra in the air, clear water refilled the cup in Izuna's hands.

An old story, one he barely remembered hearing from his mother, suddenly came to mind. "Susanoo?"

The green-eyed being just smiled at him pleasantly, stood and moved to the other two beings. As Izuna sipped on the re-filled water, Madara watched the three beings speak to each other in an almost lyrical language. Even though they looked nothing alike, there was something about the way they moved and talked to each other.

The acted like siblings. It felt like proof to him. Proof that his mother's old stories were true.

"Nii-san, why are their clothes so shiny?"

Madara looked closely at their clothes and reprimanded himself for not noticing the clean shimmering clothes earlier. The lady wore pale yellow clothes that looked slightly gold as she moved, the red-head wore dark grey that looked silver while the last one wore green clothes that seemed blue in certain areas.

"They..." Madara hesitated, wondering how to tell Izuna his suspicions. Izuna had never heard the old tales from their mother, so he wouldn't understand.

Izuna's stomach rumbled.

All three beings turned back to them with curious expressions.

The red-head, with dark blue eyes chuckled and said something loudly to the other two. Even though the female looked rather disapproving, the red-head hummed and waved his hands dramatically.

Fruits and cooked meat laid out on elaborate metal platters appeared on the floor right in front of Izuna and Madara.

"Tsukuyomi," Madara said to himself, remembering the white orbs of light and connecting things to the vague stories of the moon God who had killed the goddess of food. He turned to the brown-haired lady and glanced at her still burning blue flames and her slightly golden clothes with a better understanding of who she really was. Goddess of the sun. "Amaterasu."

"Nii-san?"

"Let's eat," Madara said.

"But!"

"We cannot refuse the food given to us by the Gods."

"Gods?" Izuna's young eyes looked too clueless, so Madara quickly summarized the old stories of the god Izanagi's three children. As he finished talking about Susanoo, Izuna finally showed a spark of understanding and he took a long look at each of the three beings in the cave in awe.

Madara stilled when the green-eyed being- Susanoo, he told himself- grabbed an orange from the platter, peeled it completely and ripped it in half. With a gentle huff, he held both halves to each of them.

Madara didn't hesitate to take his half of the orange and bite into it. He paused at the sweet taste, aware the Izuna seemed equally awed by the delicious flavour and twitched cautiously when Susanoo ruffled his hair gently and picked up another orange.

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu sat on the floor opposite them even as they chatted- or argued most likely- but Susanoo stayed close to Izuna and Madara making them eat and refilling their water every so often.

Even though he couldn't remember any of his mother's stories mentioning such a kind and gentle Susanoo, Madara didn't doubt the being's identity.

Madara couldn't tell how much time passed, but eventually Izuna feel asleep against Susanoo. Susanoo just patted Izuna's hair gently as Amaterasu hummed softly. And no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, Madara gave in to his tiredness and fell asleep feeling safe and protected even as something warm and comforting surrounded him.

Madara woke up to the familiar sounds of the forest.

Suddenly afraid that he'd dreamed the entire encounter and that Izuna had actually died, he looked around frantically only to see an uninjured Izuna snoring beside him.

Madara stilled cautiously when he caught sight of the cream coloured cloth and a large sack tied around Izuna's waist. He glanced inside the sack, feeling an odd thrill of delight and disappointment at the fresh fruit stuffed inside. But when he leaned back, the disappointment vanished when he saw a thick red sash and another sack around his waist.

Madara touched the red sash, absently comforted by the soft material that felt exactly like Susanoo's clothes. He tensed, grabbed the weapon that had been stashed within the folds of his sash and roused Izuna when he heard movement coming towards them.

They hid as best as they could until they heard a familiar set of whistles and clicks. Something that only an Uchiha clan member would know.

Madara answered back with another set of whistles and clicks until the movements changed direction and landed directly in front of them.

"So you two managed to survive!"

"The Gods saved us," Madara said blankly as he came out of his hiding spot with Izuna.

His relative, a distant one whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember, stared at him for a moment before he smiled in condescending amusement. "Well then, let's hope they keep us safe as we head back to the others." Without pausing to check if either of them were injured, he turned and immediately moved away.

Madara narrowed his eyes but stayed silent and twisted his fingers into the soft red sash tied around his waist as he pushed Izuna forward gently.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I forgot how tiny little kids could be. The oldest couldn't have been more than six," Ron said with a wistful smile as he leaned back against the rough stone wall of their cave. "And he was so protective of the other one. Definitely brothers, I think."

Harry nodded. "No doubt about it. They looked so similar. But I really wonder how they got in here. Or how they left for that matter."

Hermione moved away from the rock walls. "The barrier is as solid as ever. I can't figure out how they appeared and disappeared."

The three of them stayed silent for a few moments, wondering just how two kids had managed to get past the impenetrable barrier around their cave.

"The world outside must have changed a lot since our imprisonment in here," Harry said eventually, "They weren't speaking English."

"Who cares?" Ron stretched languidly. "I was just glad to see a new face after so long."

Hermione hummed. "I wonder if we were too open and careless with showing our magic."

"Don't be ridiculous. You saw how those kids were, we had to help them." Ron said.

Hermione snorted. "Don't pretend that you wanted to help them out of your generous spirit."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know!"

Harry groaned. "Not again, you two. You'd think after being stuck in here for thousands of years, you two would be a little less eager to fight with each other."

"She's the one who started it!"

Hermione huffed.

Harry sighed. "I hope those two kids will be all right. I mean I packed some extra food and secured it around them with those sashes, but what if they're stuck all alone for too long?"

"Don't worry so much, Harry," Ron said as he closed his eyes and yawned. "They'll be fine. Hermione did out a charm on them so that they'd be found by the relatives soon."

Hermione nodded reassuringly. "They'll be fine Harry."

"I hope so," Harry said.

"Aren't you curious, though?" Hermione said after a few minutes as Ron dozed.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"We were imprisoned in here so that we'd never be able to affect the outside world. But we saved them. I mean, that child would have died if we hadn't healed him and... we must have affected the outside world somehow by saving those two."

"Maybe we were supposed to," Harry said. "They got in here by themselves. We didn't pull them in here."

"But we were imprisoned for a reason, Harry. What if..." Hermione bit her lip in worry.

"I doubt meeting us would have any impact on them. They were barely with us. They'll forget all about us as they grow up."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So your eyes have finally awakened properly?" Madara said with a smile as he stared into Izuna's Sharingan eyes.

Izuna gaped. "You knew this would happen?"

"I've been waiting for a while," Madara said and closed his eyes for a mere second activating his newer level of his Sharingan eyes.

"When did..."

Madara glanced away for a second and fiddled with the red sash around his waist. "When _he_ died..."

"But that was two months ago!" Izuna said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it matter?" Madara said, "Now we both activated it, we can finally do what we were meant to do."

"Of course it matters. How did our eyes become like this?" Izuna sounded so utterly young in his confusion. "No one else's eyes ever..."

Madara snorted. "That's because no one from the clan met and dined with the Gods."

Izuna took a deep breath. "You think they..."

"Obviously! These eyes have three powerful techniques. A gift from all three of them," Madara tilted his head and stared at one of the practice targets and pulled his chakra. "**_Amaterasu_**."

Black flames, nothing like the gentle blue flames but otherworldly none-the-less, roared into existence and engulfed his target until nothing remained.

Madara turned to stared back at Izuna. "**_Tsukuyomi_**." He pulled Izuna into the illusion world, where a moon hung menacingly from the sky, for a few seconds and dispersed the technique. Before Izuna could catch his breath, Madara said, "And finally, **_Susanoo_**."

A haze of chakra surrounded him protectively as a large skeletal being appeared over him.

Izuna smiled, finally looking relaxed as he glanced up at the skeletal being. "It looks nothing like the real Susanoo, nii-san."

Madara snorted and dispersed his technique. "The real thing wouldn't be as intimidating to our enemies in the battlefield."

"But it looks as protective as the real thing."

"It is, that's why I'm sure he gave this technique," Madara said and adjusted his sash carefully. "He gave us a valuable technique. They all did."

"I wonder why it only showed up now," Izuna said.

"Because it's only now that we're ready to make use of this power properly!" Madara glanced up at the blue sky. "Izuna, it's time for us to lead the Uchiha into a new age."

* * *

**A/N**: Don't ask me what brought this on. I honestly, have no idea.

I don't even know why the trio was imprisoned for thousands of years.


	12. HPxSupernatural

**HPx Supernatural**

**Main characters**: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Gabriel/Loki

**Summary**: Convenient escape routes, short cuts when they were late, secret places no one else had ever found... obviously Hogwarts, a cool supernatural being, had a soft spot for them. They were sort of right.

* * *

"You two in trouble already?"

George looked up and blinked in surprise at the man who sat on Filch's desk. He turned to the office door and frowned when he saw it was still closed.

"Where did you come from?" Fred asked bluntly.

The grey eyed man chuckled and popped some sort of candy in his mouth. With the candy still in his mouth, he said, "I was always here."

"No, you weren't, it was empty when Filch closed the door," Fred argued.

George nodded in support of his brother but didn't take his eyes off the man Though he seemed harmless enough at the moment, George wished that Filch hadn't taken his wand.

"Doesn't mean I wasn't always here." The man opened his left hand and held out two large colourful lollipops. "So you two rigged a hallway with dungbombs, huh?"

George shared a look with Fred, wondering if this was a teacher that he had forgotten about.

Fred shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not a teacher, dimwits, I thought you'd be a little bit more perceptive that that." The man snapped his fingers and George glanced down to see his own fingers curled around one of the lollipops.

Fred, always the talkative one, stared at the lollipop that had appeared in his hand too and said, "How did you..."

"I thought you two were wizards." The man chuckled. "If you're surprised by something so simple, then maybe you're in the wrong place."

Fred stared up at the man, knowing just like George did that the man hadn't used magic at all but he said, "You didn't use a wand."

"I didn't." The man agreed. "Does that bother you?"

George knew exactly what Fred was thinking and muttered to himself, "Pranks would be so much easier..."

The man blinked, glanced between both of them and laughed loudly. "Oh you two... you two are utterly precious for humans."

Fred twitched. "That's... creepy. Wait, humans?"

George huddled closer to Fred, ready to pull him to safety if the man turned out to be an actual creep.

But the man just smiled wider at their reaction and stared at them with amused eyes as he snapped his fingers.

George gulped when he felt a wisp of something powerful, not exactly magic but some energy that felt safe, in the air and grabbed Fred's sleeve tightly as one of the room's walls shifted, moved backwards and extended into an exact replica of their bedroom back in the Burrow. He gasped when a loud and familiar voice yelled out, "Ginny, that's cheating. I'm not going to play with you if you cheat like that..."

George turned to the wall as he heard Ginny's shriek of laughter and running footsteps. It was like they were back home for a moment listening to Ron and Ginny run around the house. Fred hesitantly moved closer to the changed wall and their bedroom area. George followed him, keeping a tight grip on Fred's sleeve and not taking his eyes off the smiling stranger who walked beside them.

"Your favourite place in the whole world is home, huh?" The stranger said softly as he looked around the bedroom, watching some of the family photos they had stuck on their walls with an almost lonely look. "Can't go wrong with that."

George shared a look with his brother and let go of Fred's sleeve. He glanced back the way they came and saw part of Filch's office still connected to their bedroom.

"What are you?" Fred asked. "You... didn't use magic to do this."

The stranger turned away from the photographs. "Oh? Are you sure of that?"

"Magic feels different," George said. "It's like a tickle across your skin. Whatever you did feels like..."

"... like having warm chocolate dumped on you."

George nodded. It had felt exactly like that- warm, comfortable and safe- something he could trust.

The stranger tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "I really like you two. So interesting and different." But he didn't seem inclined to explain what he'd used. "I'm surprised you two are just taking this so well."

"You should always be prepared for adventure," George explained simply.

So Fred said, "Is this really the Burrow?"

"Yes, I don't do things half-way. Why, do you want to say hello to your little siblings?"

"Not exactly," Fred said. "It just would be cool if they found packages and letters from us in their rooms mysteriously."

"Getting packages without us sending owls," George said as he emptied his pockets for something to leave in Ron and Ginny's rooms. "We'd totally outclass Charlie and Bill in the favourite and cool brothers category."

Fred sighed as he looked at the contents of both their pockets- tissues, candy wrappers, half-eaten bits of food, lint and a smelly sock- and said, "Of all the days to have dull pocket treasures."

George shrugged and grabbed some parchment from a drawer. "Guess it's just letters then."

"You two... seem to have forgotten about me," the stranger said, looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, are you getting tired? Do we need to leave soon?" Fred asked.

The stranger twitched. "No. I meant, I gave you those lollipops."

"Yes, you did," Fred said as he grabbed the parchment from George.

"Which means I could help you leave some pretty cool things here," the stranger said. "You did say you wanted to leave packages in their rooms."

"But then it'd be a package from you," George said, wondering why the stranger seemed shocked by his words. "Not us."

Fred nodded as he scribbled on the parchment. George grabbed another quill and added bits and pieces to what Fred had already written. And within minutes they had two nonsensical letters complete with badly drawn doodles.

George was about to roll them up when Fred stopped him and turned to their silent stranger and said, "Do you want to add something to our letter?"

The stranger raised his hand and moved it towards them. Just as it reached them, two large lollipops appeared in his hand.

"It's not mint, is it?" George said, "Mint makes Ginny queasy."

"No mint," the stranger said and smiled softly.

They tucked a lollipop in each letter and tiptoed to their bedroom door. When the stranger didn't immediately follow, Fred huffed in exasperation, "What are you waiting for? Haven't you done this before?"

The stranger's lips twitched as he followed after them, silently making their way through the house.

When they'd delivered both letters and made it back to their bedroom, George said, "We're lucky no one's looked at our family clock and noticed we were home."

"You think I'd forget about something like that?" The stranger said smugly. "Anyway, it's time for you to get back there." he pointed back to the part of Filch's office that was still connected to their bedroom.

Fred looked ready to argue, but George pushed him forward.

Fred sighed but nodded. "Fine. We better go back. Can't have you fainting when you get tired."

The stranger snorted. "You keep telling yourself that, kid."

"I will," Fred stated happily.

"I like your brother better."

"I like him better too," Fred said.

George rolled his eyes and opened the lollipop in his hand as the two traded ridiculous nonsensical banter. By the time they entered Filch's office, and as their bedroom disappeared George finally removed the paper covering and sniffed at the lollipop.

It would be smart not to eat something given to him by a stranger who was probably not even human.

But being cautious seemed like a dull thing to do.

And George couldn't help but trust the stranger after feeling the warm chocolate like not-magic that the stranger had used. The stranger had no intention of hurting them. So it was only right that he eat the lollipop.

He took a tentative lick and gasped as the feeling from before- safe, warm, chocolaty and a new sensation of being home- filled his entire body making his eyes tear up just the slightest bit. He glanced up at the stranger who was still bickering with Fred and realized that the stranger didn't look so lonely any more.

"Well if you're so smart, then I'll tell you something interesting." The stranger pointed to one of the large cabinets and said, "In there, hidden amongst all the confiscated goodies, is something that'll help you be sneaky in this castle."

"What is it?" Fred said eagerly.

"Telling you would make things too easy. If you're really smart, then prove it and get the item yourselves. Of course you'll need to unlock the correct drawer first. And you'll need to find it before Mr. Grumpy returns."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Do you want me to stay here and hold you hand?" The stranger grinned mockingly. "I have things to do, people to meet... you know."

"Okay then. See you later," George said.

The stranger stared at him. "What makes you think we'll meet again?"

It was Fred who answered. "How can I gloat about my victory if you don't come back?"

"Okay." The stranger chuckled as he waved and walked towards one of the walls. "Then, till next time, annoying Fred. And you too, quiet George." With one final wave, he walked into the wall and disappeared before they could question how he knew their names.

x-x-x-x-x

"I don't think we'll be able to find him like this," George said morosely as he stared down at the Marauder's map in Fred's hand and walked beside his brother through the empty hallways.

"But we still need to try."

"What if we never find him?" George said.

"Find whom?" A familiar amused voice said from directly behind them.

They both yelped and turned around wildly.

"Hey boys, looks like you missed me," the being said as he unwrapped something and popped a bright candy in his mouth. "What's so urgent?"

George looked down at the map in his hand, staring at the spot where both their name were. The map didn't show any other spots or names next to them.

"We came to prove how wonderful we are," Fred said, pretending that he hadn't yelped like a scared girl just minutes ago. "See, we got this map from Filch's office and we already know how to use it."

"Interesting," the stranger, no, the being said.

"And what does that tell you?" Fred asked.

"It tells me I need to come up with harder challenges," the being said with a wide grin.

Before Fred could say anything, George held up the box he'd brought. "And we wanted to give you this."

"A present for me?"

"It's not exact payment for the map you know," Fred said. "But eventually we'll give you something bigger and better than mum's toffees."

The being tilted it's head to the side and stared at them with unreadable grey eyes.

George bit his lip unsurely.

"Thanking me properly, huh?" The being grinned. "If you want to thank me properly, then create pranks that no one has ever seen before."

George shared a look with Fred.

"We were going to do that anyway," the both said aloud.

"Good. I better not see any unimaginative mediocre stuff."

Fred leaned forward with a wide grin. "Will you watch our pranks?"

"Every one," he said kindly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Now hand over the goods and get going. You're wasting prank time with all this talking."

George pushed the box into the being's open hands. "When can we..." George frowned when he saw the empty space in front of him.

"Not showing up on the map," Fred said. "Weird powers, knowing who we were and knowing when we wanted to meet him. You know what this means, don't you?"

George nodded. How could he not? This was the most important things that had happened in their eleven years of life. "We met Hogwarts."

"And more importantly, Hogwarts likes us."

x-x-x-x-x

"_Why are you two so serious?"_

_George gasped and Fred cursed out loud as they both turned to the voice._

"_Hey boys!" Hogwarts grinned at them and waved a green coloured lollipop in the air. "Whatcha' doing? Are you two planning on getting in trouble? Do you need some help?"_

_Fred bit his lip and George looked away in embarrassment. _

_"That's not an expression I imagined finding on you two. What happened?" Hogwarts frowned and tilted his head. "Someone took your money?" _

_George slumped. "We didn't think he'd..."_

"_And his name is... Ludo Bagman?"_

_Wincing at the icy tone, George found himself blurting, "We've got a plan to..."_

_There was rustling sound in front of them as Hogwarts vanished from their sight._

_"Do you think he's planning on doing something?"_

_"Seemed like it," Fred said slowly._

_It didn't take long for them to hear about Bagman being on the run from goblins._

George shook his head and pushed that memory away, frowning as the world around him seemed to slow down. His eyes were drawn to a shadow a little further ahead of Fred.

George gasped as he recognized it as a Death Eater whose wand had just started glowing an omnious sickly green.

But the slowed down world around him blurred into nothingness as yet another memory filled his mind.

"_You two have really grown up nicely."_

_George stifled a scream. "Why do you keep doing that?"_

_Hogwarts ignored him and looked around with gleeful eyes as firecrackers crackled and exploded in the distance. "This is brilliant. The minute I don't pay attention, you two end up in something huge."_

_Fred grinned. "You approve?"_

"_Approve?" Hogwarts' grin turned sinister. "I love this. It's perfect."_

_George bumped shoulders with Fred in triumph. "Out exit is going to be memorable for sure."_

"_Exit? What exit?" Hogwarts frowned. "You're leaving? Why are you leaving? What happened to you two this time?"_

_George shared a look with Fred, trying not to feel guilty. _

_But Fred just shrugged. "We need more space to make our prank items."_

_Hogwarts stared at both of them, his clear grey eyes oddly assessing as he said, "What did you think I'd do if you actually told me about her?"_

_"Something we'd never be able to do probably," Fred replied easily._

_"But you don't want me to do anything."_

_Fred smiled. "We can take care of ourselves, you know."_

George didn't know why those these memories had popped up in his head. Especially when he was supposed to be paying attention and telling Fred, who was looking back at Percy instead of paying attention to his surroundings, to duck from that familiar menacing green spell that was headed in his direction.

But even before he could open his mouth, George knew with a horrible certainty that it was already too late.

His voice wouldn't reach in time to make Fred actually duck from the killing curse.

But George raised his wand and yelled desperately anyway, "Get down!"

There was an explosion of light, sound and dust in Fred's spot.

"Fred!" Percy yelled.

George couldn't breathe as he waited for a reply.

He actually sobbed in relief when a familiar voice said, "Well, looks like you two are having some trouble taking care of yourselves."

"I totally had that under control," Fred gasped out as he clutched his chest and leaned against his grinning saviour.

Percy rushed forward to Fred but George was more interested in something else. He glanced at the large translucent wings that seemed to come out of Hogwarts' back in confused awe.

"George!"

George blinked and turned to Fred and Percy.

Fred stared at him in understanding but said, "You look like you're going to faint."

George smiled and walked forward till he was right next to Fred. "Whose fault is that, idiot?" He gasped when a hand prodded his ear. Or rather the remnants of his damaged ear.

"Always so twitchy, quiet George," the being- who-was-most-probably-not-Hogwarts said.

George stayed still, watching the translucent wings glow and twitch as the being prodded his ear. He winced slightly when he felt an odd prickling pain where his ear was.

"There! Much better. The lopsided look didn't suit you at all."

Percy gasped as he stared at George's ear. Realizing that Percy hadn't even looked at the translucent wings, George had a feeling that only Fred and him could see the large wings.

When it looked like not-Hogwarts was about to leave as usual, George grabbed his sleeve and said, "You should stay. Mum will probably make toffee to celebrate our victory later."

The wings shifted almost hesitantly.

"Maybe he needs to rest. You know how easily he gets tired, George," Fred said sneakily.

The wings glowed and not-Hogwarts grinned at them. "I suppose I could spare some time babysitting Fred for you, George."


End file.
